Bonds That Last: The Slayers Story
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: The were left to protect the world, but can they protect themselves. CalebxSarah TylerxOC Reid? PoguexKate
1. The Nightmares

Bonds That Last, The Slayers Story

It's told that in late 16th century Demons and Vampires started to attack from Hell in England. During the Witch Trials or Hunts they fled to America on the ships with witches. It's said that the Slayers were the soul protectors of Earth against this evil. Only few were born to be slayers and that group would live on in the souls of people forever. For once you faced hell, it could be all over. The Demons were silence two years ago and it was thought they were gone, UNTIL NOW.

Chapter One 

The Nightmares

_Screams. That was all that was heard throughout the town. People fled to the church hiding in the oak doors. A place of sanctuary against hells evils, however not the safest. The sanctuary was hidden in the woods, but no one dared to go out there now._

_Roars of fires, burning down corner stores and the homes of innocent people. However seven of them stood against the monsters. Beaten and torn, never would the back down. The two slayers stood side by side, back to back. "Go For It!"_

* * *

Sarah Wenham woke with a start. Quickly she started gasping for air. "Sarah!" Tyler Simms yelled grabbing the attention of the other Sons of Ipswich. Sarah continued coughing and gasping for breath as the boys surrounded her. Finally when she could breathe again she spoke, "You know your sussposed to give people space when they need to breathe not surround them."

Reid snorted with laughter, "Well you see when the only girl I can't imagine naked and hope never to see, is acting like she's dying I get a little worried."

"You imagine Kate naked?" Sarah questioned.

"Oh god…" Tyler muttered. Reid looked like a deer in headlights while, Caleb cracked up hiding his head behind Sarah. Pogue however looked straight at Reid waiting for an answer.

"Noo… at least not since she started dating Pogue."

"But didn't you…" Reid ran over covering Sarah's face with his hand.

"That's enough out of you. Go back to sleep, lazy." he commanded her to.

"And have freakin nightmares again, no thank you. Besides why do you want me back asleep. Hiding something?" Sarah laughed, as Reid looked guilty. "Might as well just tell me, or I'll get it out of Tyler."

Tyler took this as his que, "We where going through your photo album and he likes that black headed girl."

"Usually in Blue?" Sarah questioned. Getting nods from the group, "Madison! You like Madison!" Sarah squealed getting excited.

"Where going to regret this…" Pogue started turning to the movie that seemed to be forgotten the credits were rolling...of course.

"Well I was actually going to invite you guys to come visit me in the summer when I go home so I could introduce you…" Sarah started.

"You'd do that, for me." Reid said. "After how much of an asshole I've been." His cocky attitude showing.

"Well… yeah. Reid you can be a double crossing little bastard sometimes but when we're all here you can be one of my best friends, I mean I haven't even told Kate about Madison or Sammy or Liam or Seanie or Brendon and before I came here they were my best friends." Sarah told him. The boys were cautious, Reid never reacted well to stuff like that. Surprisingly he smiled and hugged Sarah tightly.

"We'll have to get Tyler together with the brunette."

"Samantha, good luck with that. She's shier then Tyler." Sarah laughed.

"I hate to put a damper on this party but it's almost 3:30." Caleb said.

"We get the hint." Tyler said.

Caleb kissed Sarah and pulled her down on his chest. "Night Boys."

"Night Sarah."

"Reid get your feet out of my face!"

"Oi! Pogue that's my goods you're kicking."

A loud farting noise ran out. "TYLER!"

Sarah couldn't take it anymore and broke out laughing with Caleb. "OW Reid!" she yelled as he kicked her in the back." Her knee slammed into Caleb's gut. "Are you okay?" she questioned sitting up by his side in a minute.

"Yeah." he groaned.

"Damn Sarah. What you got in that knee?" Pogue questioned.

"I don't know, Chase asked the same thing when I caught him in the balls." she informed. Laughter ran out as they finally settled down.

* * *

_Flames everywhere-cities burning, yet they never fell down. Demons wondered the street terrorizing everyone. People sent to hell because they were possessed. One lone girl ran the street, evil Demons chasing after her. She knew better then to look back, if she did they'd catch up. Slayers hardly ever went to hell, only when something was extremely wrong._

_Halfling demons watched on, waiting for their chance to arrive on Earth. The brunette groaned about a day from now she knew one of them would arrive on Earth and they'd be her problem. She sprinted down the street, past demons sticking their head out of cars. She ran on, coming to a halt in the intersection. Walking towards her, cloaked and on fire was…_

Sarah woke with a start; looking around the room to see Tyler covered by Reid's feet and Pogue somehow rolled over on top of him, seems her and Caleb were the only ones that stayed in the same place. A light was glomming next to her, vibrating.

**Hello**

_Sarah, Sam went to…_

**Brendon I know, she's in trouble.**

Sarah quickly shut up as Tyler moved. Sighing…

**Brendon I need you to listen to me**

_Sah, I'm worried, it's Sam she wouldn't…_

**Brendon Sam will be fine, she knows what she's doing. School at Spencer ends tomorrow, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon, I promise. **

"Sarah?"

"Go back to sleep Tyler. It was just a friend wondering when I'm coming home for the summer." Sarah whispered careful not to wake everyone up.

"Oh."

"Please be alright Sammy, please."

* * *

Please Review


	2. Schools Joys

Chapter Two 

Schools Joys

* * *

The morning ritual in this town was always the same. After all Holbrook Massachusetts is only 7.2 miles from end to end. Holbrook Junior Senior High School stood tall towards the town center. The doors swung open as five people entered the building. They could be considered the most popular people but they just did was suited them best. "Hey Sam!' called Kaitlyn the co soccer team captain.

"Catch you guys later." Samantha Ogar said to the other four. Samantha, Sam, or Sammy, whatever you called her seemed to be the leader of the group. One of the swimming team's captains, co soccer and basketball team captain. Vice-President of the National Honors Society, and was both the softball and volleyball team captain. And if Liam had his way she'd be part of the Decathlon team but Student Council was on the same day didn't seem like it was going to happen. Yet Sam's life was never easy, what did you expect for a slayer?

"Later Sam." they all responded. Next to go was Brendon.

"Yo Brendon!" yelled Brandon, a member of the boy's soccer team. Brendon did a little less then Sam sticking to being co team captains of basketball and soccer. He swam and was a Representative for student council and member of National Honors society. He unfortunately had no powers of anything but was a very good fighter and had been friends with Sam, Seanie, and the other slayer from preschool.

"I gotta run."

"Somethings will never change." Sean "Seanie" Joyce said walking off with the football team, he was the school's quarterback. Everyone thought he was dating Sam but after his brother, John died Sam was the only one there. Sean was also on the baseball team as a pitcher or right field. His story with the slayers was the same as Brendon's.

"Liam, hey!" yelled Kara, his girlfriend coming up to kiss him. Liam was in charge of the Decathlon, one of the swim team's captains. He didn't do much else sticking to his books and being the smartest boy in the class. He knew everything or just about on the vampires and demons they fought every day.

"Have fun lover boy." Madison muttered. Madison was another swim team captain and second smartest girl in the class. Sam beat her in that. Maddie was an extremely powerful witch and never backed down.

The early bell rang as a rush of students ran to classes. Seniors however didn't have class and just had to be at school for the days to come until graduation. Now for people like Sam this was no problem all her coaches were teachers but Madison couldn't wait to get out. Madison headed towards the punching bag. Smiling she held the back as a rounding kick nailed it. "You know Sam, I thought you were sore from hell last night."

"I am, but I ran into freakin Kara! I hate her!" Sam yelled continuously punching the bag. "She such a… Urg!"

Madison laughed loudly. "To bad she isn't a vampire."

"No shit."

" I can't wait for Sarah to come later." Madison informed.

"Me either. It'll be nice not to be out numbered by the boys anymore. But I wish we could have gone to her graduation." Sam replied feeling guilty.

"Sam it puts all of us at risk, Sarah knows this and knows how much you wanted to be there."

"I know it's just…"

"Look Sam, I know I'll never get remotely close to what you and Sarah have but…" Madison started.

"Madison me and Sarah have been friends forever, I don't want you to be just like her. Theres only one Sarah in this world and I only want one but however where would I be without the only Madison the world has to offer." Sam finished hugging Madison before switching places.

* * *

Blue and White gowns lined up walking down the halls leaving the school. They were done! High School was over. "SARAH!"

Sarah laughed turning around to hug Kate as she came running. "We're done!"

"I know!" came a muffled Sarah's voice.

Suddenly both girls were squeezed tighter. "Can you believe Reid actually made it!"

"Tyler be nice." Sarah scolded. "Speaking of, where is Reid?"

"Right here!" yelled the little devil himself. "I'm free!" he yelled brotherly hugging the group.

"Reid, hate to break it to you but we still have collage." Kate said smiling.

"I hate you."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"Do."

"**Not**."

"**Do**."

"What are they going at this time?" Pogue questioned hugging Sarah and doing his hand shake with Tyler.

"Trying to figure out if Reid hates Kate." Sarah informed.

"OH. And what brought this on?"

"Kate mentioned collage." Tyler replied.

"OH!"

Sarah laughed as Tyler and Pogue split Reid and Kate up. "We're done." whispered a voice in her ear.

"I know can you believe it!' Sarah muttered hugging Caleb. Standing on her toes she kissed him.

"Guys come on, my mom wants pictures." Caleb called.

"Fun." Reid said sarcastically.

Of course moments later all six of them were smiling as Evelyn snapped photos. "Reid stop it. I want at least one picture of you all with you smiling. Finally after it was taken. Kate took a picture with Sarah for her parents and went to take photos with her family.

Sarah walked over to Evelyn. "Go hop in there and I'll take pictures of you with the boys."

"You sure?" Evelyn questioned.

"Yeah, why not, my parents sure aren't going to come to this." Sarah replied. "Besides it's their graduation, you won't see much of them while they're in collage."

"True. But it seems Reid is entertaining himself."

"Hour and boardy." Sarah laughed. She walked up and whispered in Tyler's ear, "It's Green Cotton, not Pink Lace."

Tyler exchanged glances with Sarah, seeing her honesty, "Green Cotton."

"No Pink Lace!" Reid called shocked. "Blue silk."

"None." Pogue replied.

A gust of wind lifted the girl's dress up to see Green Cotton. Tyler laughed, "I owe you."

"Her room door was opened this morning walking out of the bathroom. Now you guys get together and smile for more pictures." Sarah replied.

"But Sarah…" they whined together.

"Please." Sarah begged using the classic puppy dog pout. She could get anywhere with these guys as long as she gave them that look. At least she never over did it and they only received it once and a great while.

"What the hell. Is this some sort of art?" Reid bitterly questioned going to stand next to the tree and flower bed.

"Nope, I'm just lovable and adorable."

"I have to agree with that." Caleb said smiling.

"You have to teach me how you do that." Evelyn said. "It would have taken me hours."

"I don't know how I do it." Sarah replied.

"Bet I can tell you…" Pogue started.

"There for our little issue, almost gets killed because of us, helps us get Reid over his addiction, picks Reid up at three in the morning when he gets arrested for speeding with out a license…" Tyler started going on and on, mostly things about Reid.

"We GET IT!" Reid yelled. Evelyn hoped in and Sarah started taking pictures.

"Reid please just smile once!" Sarah whined. Tyler grinned as his eyes went black for a moment tugging Reid lips into a huge smile that seemed plastered on his face. As his eyes returned to normal Sarah snapped quick pictures. "Alright I think you're good." Sarah finally said smiling.

"FINALLY!"

"Oh no your not." Evelyn said. Reid's eyes widened. "Oh come on I just want one picture of you guys with Sarah."

"Didn't we already do that." Reid groaned attitude showing.

"Come on. It doesn't seem like Sarah's going anywhere and besides she's the one girl I've ever seen you be completely civil with. And then just Caleb and Sarah and you're free to go."

Reid continued to ramble on and on about why they shouldn't take anymore pictures. Tyler however was getting a kick out of it, it's very rare to see Reid whining. Pogue shock it off and started talking to Caleb about what they should all do over the summer. Sarah walked over to Reid and slapped him upside the head. "Shut Up and smile. Pogue, Caleb come on!" It took all of ten minutes to get all of the boys to smile while Caleb's and Sarah's took all of one. They were just so happy around each other. It wasn't for another hour Sarah would feel sick to her stomach and another two for her to leave. The boys get to caught up at Nicky's.

* * *

"So Sam what are you doing. Can you help me with this? Liam whats up?" David Mitchell one of the very few people Sam could ever possibly consider wanting to disappear.

"Dave please…"

"Why can't he shut up." Liam groaned loudly. Sam grinned as an agitated look crossed is face as Brendon hit him in the head with a paper football for the up tenth time. When he did it again Seanie hit Sam in the back and they started laughing quietly together. Madison smirked has she came back from the bathroom sitting infront of Liam.

"So Sam what are your plans this summer." said Matt Pierre coming over with a flirtatious smile.

"Spending no time with you, that's for sure." Seanie started to say protecting his "little sister."

"Same as usual Matt but I'll see you at the bomb fires." Sam replied cutting Seanie off.

"I'll hold you to that."

"We all will." David Egitto muttered. Dave sometimes worked with them. Sam trusted him and knew he was just kidding.

He winked at Sam and she smirked. Brendon needing needs of other entertainment instead of pissing Liam off became caught up in games of rock paper scissors with Sam. Half heartily she shook her hands against the desk. She'd won again! Brendon sucked at this. "So what are you doing tonight?" she questioned.

"Besides going to see Sarah, I don't know why?"

"I keep having this feeling about that grave in the graveyard. Somethings up Brendon I can feel it and Sarah just got a new life, I'm not taking that away from her already." Sam muttered under her breath.

"But Liam said not to worry…"

"Brendon have I ever been wrong about this. I'm telling you something is wrong and just because there is that tiny possibility Liam may be right I'm asking you for help." Sam whispered being careful so Liam wouldn't hear.

"Alright Sam, but only because I love you."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Please Review!

Coming UP:

_Sarah comes to Holbrook_

_A Warning is giving. _

_Questions Arise with ignored phone calls._


	3. Reunion Warnings

Chapter 3

The Reunion Warnings

* * *

Darkness was starting to fall over the small town of Holbrook, the softball play off game had just ended with the team winning because of a grand slam by Sam. Kara came up to them, "Hi Liam, Brendon, Seanie, Madison." Sam's fits clenched Seanie wrapped on arm around her shoulder. "Oh Samantha. I didn't see you there." Oh it could get ugly know the only people who ever managed to get away with calling her Samantha were Maddie, the guys, and obviously Sarah.

"Kara." It took her a moment before talking in Liam's head, 'She's got to go. Sorry but I don't want her there when Sarah comes.'

'Sam's she'll be fine.'

'No Liam, look you love her and that's great and all but when her presence can get in the way of Sarah and me doing our jobs she has to go.'

'Fine'

Liam walked away with Kara to say goodbye. "What a bitch." said a girl behind her. Sam whipped around and flung herself at the girl, swarms of blonde and brunette hair everywhere.. "Oh My GOD, I missed you so much Sammy."

"Sarah you have know idea how much I missed you. We have so much to tell you." Sam informed her as Sarah hugged everyone, then finally Liam came back up.

"Liam." Sarah said in sweet greeting. Liam had this thing about hugging people, hell they didn't understand why he let Kara.

"Hello Sarah." Liam replied.

"It's so good to see you guys." Sarah muttered.

"Trust me it'll be nice to have you back." Seanie said, Sam grinned and slapped the back of his head. Laughter echoed through the halls.

"Yeah but I'm still staying second and command." Sarah said. Sam looked confused, her and Sarah always split the lead role. "I couldn't manage coming in her and taking over. Besides I don't know as much as Sam does."

"Alright." said Seanie. Unfortunately their happy moments were ruined by a sudden beeping noise coming from Sam's phone.

"It's a text message from David." None of then paid Liam any attention as his face fell. Liam didn't really like Dave…

Hey Sammy! Amazing game!! Where are you?

Quickly Sam texted back.

Where by the front doors about to go to the Manor. Sarah's here!

It was about ten seconds before Dave replied.

I'll meet you guys there.

"Dave's gonna meet us at the Manor." Sam informed as they walked out the door.

KK See You Egitto.

Something was on Sarah's mind. Sam could tell she always could. This Sarah knew Sam was always able to tell these things. Sam reminded her so much of Tyler that it hurt, almost. They'd been through everything, when Sam's parents were turned evil she was in more pain then Sarah when she lost hers. Watching the people you love most be turned into the one thing you hate most never did well for a girl's heart. Sam became very shy, sure she was shy before but knows she hardly talks to anyone other then the people she knew before.

"Somethings wrong." Sarah muttered quietly, her senses returning. Seems a slayer never lost her gut instinct.

"It's felt that way for a while now. Ever since Madison's birthday." Brendon started. Madison elbowed him hard, Brendon whirled around to see Madison pointing towards Sam. "Sammy! Sam!" Brendon tried to get her attention yet Sam ran off into the woods. "SAMANTHA!"

"Brendon she's gone. Something has to be out there." Liam said putting the pieces together.

"Ah Uh and should we leave her out…" just about Seanie was going to finish Sarah ran in after Sam.

"I take it they sense something." David Egitto coming up behind them. Together they ran into the woods following Maddie and her witch's instinct.

"It's going to be a long night…."

* * *

Kate groaned loudly sitting down by Tyler, that was the tenth time she'd tried Sarah. The damn girl wouldn't pick up her phone but at least Tyler stopped playing for a minute so she could talk to him.

"Hi Kate." Tyler said cheerfully.

"Hey Tyler, any luck?" Kate questioned.

"Right beating Caleb or Reid is like a sin." Tyler muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah but Sarah has beaten both of them." Pogue said coming over.

"Speaking of which, where is Sarah?" Tyler questioned.

"I have no idea, I was hoping you guys knew…" Kate started.

"Caleb!" Tyler and Pogue yelled together.

Two seconds later Caleb appeared by Kate and Pogue. Tyler was off to the corner; they could only here the end of whatever he was doing. "We're all just wondering where you are, call me back."

"What's up guys?" Caleb questioned. "Where's Sarah?" a little worry creeping into his voice.

"We were hoping you knew." Kate said.

"What?" Caleb questioned officially worried.

He quickly dialed Sarah's number and waited for her to answer. 'Ring, Ring, Ring.' "Hey guys it's Sarah I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back soon. BYE!" It was so cute and shy it just had to have been _his_ Sarah.

"She didn't…"

"We know." Pogue cut him off.

"So… wait we have enough power, each of us where close enough to Sarah, we should be able to track her." Tyler said.

"Using our powers to track Sarah. Remember what happened when one of us tracked her." Pogue started as Reid cringed. He had been the unlucky one to track Sarah. You see he needed some help with some stuff that he didn't want to go to the boys about and Sarah was trustworthy. However, it was late and dark and the power had just gone out and he tracked her into the bathroom. It got pretty loud in there, loud enough that Tyler came to check on Sarah.

"Dude that was scary." Reid muttered still cringing slightly.

"But we're all worried about her, I don't think she'll care." Caleb said, Kate smiled it was amazing how much Caleb truly cared about Sarah.

"I have an idea." Kate said. The boys turned to look at her silently cursing themselves it was almost has if they forgot about her. "Call Jamesy."

"Huh?"

"Oh my god, kinda her little brother, I haven't seen a day when she hasn't talked to that boy." Kate said reaching for her phone. Jamesy Micciche was like Sarah's little brother, she grew up extremely close to his older brother John. Their parents died when they were little and the moved in with Sam and Sarah. John Micciche was killed however in their first year as slayers along with Josh Savoy. Josh's parents were killed about three months before the Micciche's and he had moved in with Sam and Sarah. They lived on their own for a long time. Their deaths practically killed Sam and Sarah but Jamesy kept them going. They had someone that needed them.

The phone rang six times before a little voice picked up.

Hello?

Hi Jamesy, it's Kate is Sarah home. 

**Hi Katie, um I haven't seen Sarah at all today, why is something wrong with Sarah? Is she okay? Oh no, please Katie!**

Jamesy I'm sure Sarah's fine, but is it alright if we come up there?

**Sure, there are so many rooms! We probably won't realize you're there. **

"We have permission to go to her house."

* * *

Sarah ran through the woods reciting the urge to scream loudly. Thorns and sticks scratched at legs and arms while leaves stuck in her hair, Sam came to a stop at the opening Sarah falling into her. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Sam?" Sarah questioned as their eyes furiously skimmed the forest around then. Suddenly Sarah heard a twig snap, she turned around only to see a squirrel scurrying up the tree. She turned back around to talk to Sam, only to be meant by the face of someone else. "Oh My God."

Fangs stuck out of this boy's mouth heading towards Sarah's neck, she braced herself for the bite that never came. Who was that? He looked so familiar almost like she knew him. The vampire had turned to look at Sam, her eyes widening in disbelief. The other one watching silently had bright green eyes that sent shivers down her spine. It couldn't, they hadn't been turned everyone was sure of it. Tears shown in her eyes as the boys disappeared. "Sarah?" Sam questioned.

"I know Sammy, I know." Sarah said wrapping her eyes around the small girl, tears streamed down both of their faces.

* * *

Please Review.

Take a guess, in the next chapter someone close to the slayers will no longer stay, if you're right you win a part in the story.


	4. Silence As The Grave

Chapter 4 

Silent As The Grave

Sarah sat in her room listening to messages. Tyler, Kate, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Caleb, Kate, Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, one from Dave, Kate, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Caleb, Reid, and Caleb. It was a never-ending list, once she thought she was done more came up. She was starting to believe they were calling as she was listening to messages. Which wouldn't surprise her much at all, though the one random phone call from Dave was a little interesting, he was tired she hoped or it was going to be a long night.

There was a quiet shy knock on her door. "It's open."

"Sarah!" squealed to little voices.

"My boys." Sarah laughed. James Micciche and Ryan Joyce, God she missed these two. Sarah looked up to see Sam leaving against her door smiling. It was weird, no matter what happened they always had their ups and downs but the bonds of a family never disappeared.

"We have so much to tell you…" Ryan started.

"But could you and Sammy coach our team again?" Jamesy questioned.

"PLEASEEE!" They whined together.

"I guess." Sarah said, Sam laughed, "But on one condition, you guys head of to bed so me and Auntie Sammy can go to work."

"Okay." they yelped hugging Sarah and rushing over to Sam.

"Well…" Sarah started.

"Seems like…" Sam started.

"We're going to hell?" Sarah suggested.

"No, I hope not at least. Although some days lately my life might a s well of been hell " Sam said, well Sarah chuckled quietly to herself, "It seems like you should call your friends and grab someone to go with you… and I call Brendon and Dave!' Sam yelled.

"NO FAIR!"

"TO LATE!" Sam yelled as they ran down the stairs after each other.

"Some things will never change." Liam said from the kitchen table looking up from his lab top to see the girl's go flying past. Sam grabbed Dave and Brendon while Sarah got Seanie and Madison. "Don't break any bones!" he yelled out. A perfectly quiet house, sometimes volunteering for babysitting duty wasn't all that bad. Though he did have to admit that sometimes he liked having Sam's company, she was always full of ideas and they helped each other out a lot. Liam's family kicked him out for some reason or another most figured it was because of how many days he stayed out extremely late helping out.

* * *

It was late or early, Brendon couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was dark, cold, and spooky, yet Sam just kept going. Something about this grave was really bothering her and if he was right she wouldn't stop until she figured it out. He also couldn't help but notice she was shaking and this graveyard just never seemed to end. 'No freakin wonder this town is never short of vampires or demons' What was she doing this far out here in the first place? Liam was going to kill him and Sarah will kick his ass and well he didn't want to think about Seanie. Dave well he wasn't sure what he'd do, probably laugh, and Maddie would most likely bitch slap him.

"Sammy. Come on, it's freezing!" Brendon whined loudly.

"That's part of the problem! It's June! It's not normal for it to be cold." she harshly whispered. Now Sam really must be cold, she's in a Spaghetti strap tank top that came to about her belly button and shorts with sandals. "Besides didn't anyone tell you to be quiet so you won't wake the dead. You of all people should know this."

"Opps." Brendon sighed wrapping an arm around her.

"Did you hear that?" Sam questioned suddenly very alert to her surroundings.

"Hear what?"

"Me dick head." said a harsh cold voice behind them.

"Kyle." Sam whispered.

"Samantha." the voice replied.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"I'm your brother, I need a reason to visit my little sister." Kyle replied.

"Considering you're a evil demon who's tried to kill me a few times I think you'll understand when I say yes." Sam replied bitterly.

Kyle was killed years ago by causes no one could help with. He was hit by a car on his was to pick Sam up. Sam can remember the tires speaks and the screams. Ever since then Kyle has been haunting her life as one thing she hates most. You see Kyle made a deal with the devil that Sam didn't know about, he had to be cruel to he but at least he could watch over his little sister.

"I need your help." Kyle replied.

"Yeah that's funny." Brendon muttered grabbing Sam arm.

"I should be in a demon dimension suffering an eternity of torture." Kyle replied bitterly.

"I don't feel particularly inclined to argue with that." Sam said quietly.

"You all remember Han." Kyle replied.

"Yep."

"I specifically remember Sam saying "_you want a piece of ass, go to Hollywood Boulevard. You want an adrenaline rush that'll be two large_." Right before the started racing the first time." Brendon stated.

"Yes well he's been…"

"Working with an evil demon attempting to kill the whole Ogar and Wenham families." Sam offered.

"Yep and remember when the vampires showed up." the said staring at Sam intently.

"It was my first day. I was afraid that I'd be behind on all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I'd have last month's hair. I didn't think there would be vampires on campus." Sam muttered. "Keep me updated." she said as Kyle disappeared. "On to the grave…. AHH!" Sam yelled, as a large electrical energy ball came shooting out of that said grave knocking her down.

"SAMMY!"

"I know who it is in that grave Brendon."

"Sammy be quiet relax."

"Brendon it's John Putnam." Sam said before another source of power hit her, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh Shit I can't believe I'm gonna… PIPER!" Brendon screamed loudly.

* * *

Piper Halliwell, the eldest Charmed One sat watching Wyatt and Chris play as Glen held his and Paige's baby girl, Amy. "So what are you up to today?" Glen questioned her.

A extremely loud voice yelled in her head. 'Brendon' "Umm… well…."

"Go I'll watch the boys for you."

"I owe you Glen." Piper said disappearing in a white light.

* * *

Sarah returned home around three thirty in the morning to be greeted by an engulfing hug. "Piper! It's so good to see you!"

"You to Sarah, but um…" Piper replied.

"What is it Piper? What happened?"

"It's Sammie Sarah. She followed her instinct and well you'd best see for yourself can't heal or even help her." Piper said quietly as Sarah bolted up the stairs, she paused for a second out side of Sam's door.

"Oh Sammie…" she muttered opening the door. Deep cuts were across her body, there was a large gash on her head, and bruises covered her. She had a lot of broken bones, Sarah could tell that much. "Why is it always you Sammie." she muttered pulling up a chair next to her "little sister."

Ever since they were little Sam took everything on, whether it be bullies or vampires, all the way to crazy psycho ex's. She didn't really care what it was. When John and Josh died it seemed for a while like Sam did to, not to mention Kyle. Kyle, Sam trusted him with her life and he turned on. Hence why she was so shy to people she doesn't know.

"Sarah you know theres nothing you could have done. She would've gone anyways at least when she went this time Brendon was with her." Liam said from the door.

"I should've been there, I could've…"

"You could've ended up in a bed knocked out four rooms to the right too." Liam said.

"She always did follow her instinct." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah but that's just Sam, in the field, on the court, in the pool, or fighting evil, she never changed."

"But that's part of the reason we all love her some much." Sarah replied.

* * *

Please Review, Sorry for the delay school's almost out and I'll be able to right more.


	5. The Truth's Out

Chapter Five

The Truth's Out

Reid groaned for the umpteenth time as Kate continuously sang along with the radio. Tyler grinned at time from the diver's seat, "Sarah did the same thing." he whispered.

"Only from time to time and she can actually sing. I liked it when she sang, half the time she was better then the regular people on the radio or just as good." Reid muttered back.

Kate's singing projected loud enough they could hear her again, "Sadly I have to agree with that. All right Kate! Direct me please!" Tyler yelled, everyone grinned happy to no longer have to listen to Kate's singing.

"We stay on the straight away until we reach, Aveni Cleaners. That's Abington Ave then take a left onto Weymouth Street." Kate replied. "About another twenty minutes."

"I thought Sarah lived in Boston. Isn't that what she always said?" Pogue questioned.

"She only said she lived close to Boston. Holbrook's a small town, from what I've heard about it the best kids ever to go through their schools graduate Wednesday, Samantha Ogar, Liam Dacko, David Egitto, Madison Rocca, Sean Joyce, and Brendon Quirence. I guess Sarah was a part of that group be for she left and then there were two more killed by vampires it says, Joshua Savoy and Jonathan Micciche. They both have little brothers Ryan Joyce and James Micciche, the little boy I talked to earlier they live with Sarah and the others." Kate replied.

"Jesus is their anything these kids don't do?" Pogue questioned.

"Doesn't seem like it." Kate replied. "You should see this Samantha girl's record. It's unbelievable." She said handing the sheet of paper over to Caleb.

"I'm more concerned about this vampire thing." Caleb replied.

"Oh quit being such a pussy Caleb. It's not like they do exist." Reid groaned.

"Why not Reid." Kate said, "You exist don't you?"

"She's right you know." Tyler muttered.

"I can't believe Sarah's parents were slaughtered like this." Caleb said reading over the sheet, the sun was starting to set now. _"_Last night around midnight the bodies of Mitchell and Jessica Wenham were found along side the bodies of Fran and Judith Ogar decapitated._" _he read.

"It happened again two more time, to Samantha's brother Kyle and Josh Savoy and John Micciche. A group of slayers are said to live in this town. Their graveyard takes up about half of a 4-mile long road on both sides. " Kate reminded them.

"That's some scary shit." Pogue replied. "All this trouble going around, people dying for no reason. Vampires, Demons, just showing up out of now where. It's like Chase all over again. Extremely scary shit."

"Yeah so are you in the morning." Kate joked visibly lightening the mood in the car. 'I just hope Sarah won't freak when all of us show up at her door.

* * *

Sarah had been flipping through the Orox for the past hour and coming up with nothing. 'Damn it Sammie are you the only one who knows what this is' "Any luck Sah?" Liam questioned from the doorway.

"If there is anything Liam I'm missing it." Sarah muttered and putting her head down on the table, groaning loudly.

"Well someone is a bit depressed." Kyle muttered viscously entering the room, putting a major damper on everyone's feelings.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked bitterly.

"How is she?" he asked, Sarah could almost see tears forming in his eyes but as quick as they appeared they were gone.

"Why do you care?" Liam spat back at him.

Kyle completely ignoring Liam looked straight at Sarah, "How is she?" He never got a response Sarah had turned away. "Damn it Sarah! I may be a fricken demon but she is my little sister!" he yelled angrily.

"She's not good, Kyle. I've never seen her this bad." Sarah choked out.

"Whatever attacked her doesn't work for the devil or the source for that matter." Kyle replied sinking down in a chair next to her.

The doorbell ran loudly, and Sarah froze. "Go Kyle." she said.

"Why?"

"You're dead remember." she replied.

"SARAH!" Brendon called from the front door.

"GIVE ME A SECOND BQ!" she replied. "Who the hell?" she questioned Liam as he shrugged.

"IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Brendon yelled.

"COMIN!" Sarah said turn swiftly into the doorway. "What is so important… oh shit." Sarah said, they were there. The Covenant boys and Kate, what should she say, what should she do?

"Um I'll go help Piper with food. And tell her to make room for five more." Brendon said exiting the room.

"I'll go help him." Liam said following quickly.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Sarah yelled to their retreating backs.

"You love us anyway!" Brendon replied.

"Sooo…" Sarah said quietly turning around.

"What were you thinking!" yelled Caleb. "Do you realize what could have happened! Sarah, you could've been killed! You know how real some of this stuff is, vampires ,witches, demons!" Caleb was ranting, Tyler of all people took over from there.

"You worried us sick Sarah! We don't know where Chase is!" Tyler screamed loudly. Sarah rolled her eyes. "HE CAN KILL YOU SARAH!"

"YEAH AND I COULD GET KILLED WALKING ACROSS THE FUCKING STREET!" Sarah screamed. "You need to get it through your heads, you don't know everything. Chase is in hell if you don't believe me I'll ask Maddie to send you down there. He's still has much of a asshole down here as he was up here." Sarah had lost it never noticing Sam slowly walking down the stairs.

"What!"

"I'm a slayer okay and a damn good one at that considering none of you have taken any notice." Sarah replied bitterly.

"SARAH OTHER ROOM PLEASE!" yelled Liam.

"I'll be back." Sarah informed walking off.

"Sarah little help here!" yelled Sam.

"What the… never mid." Sarah said rolling her eyes and wrapping an arm around Sam, helping her into the next room. "Liam what is so important…" Sarah dropped off to see none other then Kara in her dinning room. "Um… what's going on?"

"Kara is going to be staying with us for a bit while her parents are in Florida." Liam informed.

Sarah exchanged quick glances with Sam, "She stays on this floor." Sam informed.

"Alright it's right down there." Liam said pointing, "I'll be there in a second, thank you don't worry she'll be fine." Liam giddily replied running into what know was Kara's room. Sam groaned loudly.

"Sammie the girls a fucking little bitch!" Dave yelled.

"You think I haven't realized this!" Sam yelled back.

"I hate her Sam. She's a double crossing little shit!" Madison yelled.

"I KNOW!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not talking to a demon's child!" Seanie yelled.

"Seanie her parents aren't demons."

"How can we be sure, she treats you like a demon!" Sarah yelled.

"Because I would have killed her already!" Sam yelled getting aggravated.

"Fuck this. Sam I love ya but I can't but up with..." Dave started.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY SHUT IT AND SIT DOWN GOD DAMIT!" Sam yelled as everyone sunk into chairs around the table. The Orox glowed brightly. "Look guy's I don't like this girl either but we're going to have to trust Liam and put up with Kara. But I swear to god that if she pulls even a little shit we all have permission to beat her, but I get first hit. Now if you'll excuse me I have a demon to vanquish." Sam replied walking past a quiet group of Covenant buys in the living room. "Bye guys!"

As the large oak door slammed shut, Sarah burst out laughing. She covered her mouth in a vain attempt to but to no avail. As she kept going Seanie cracked. "What the hell is so funny." she questioned.

"Nothing changes. She was completely disabled five minutes ago, and know she's out the door going to kick the ass of a demon only she knows. Didn't even turn back once. It's like we just started all over again." Sarah laughed. The others hard to laugh at the irony of it all, Sarah was right, as always, no matter what Sam never let anybody new into her life.

Sarah stood quickly grabbed her jacket and Sam's sports one. She opened the kitchen door and sprinted towards it. "Where are you going?" Brendon questioned.

"To help her of course." Sarah responded smiling and run toward the main roads. Give her ten minutes this track run would be in that graveyard Sam and herself figuring **everything** out. One step at a time.

* * *

Please review. It helps me write faster.

I would also like to point out that the characters her are based off of real people. Their personalities are the same and I've asked total permission to use them. Vampires, Demons, or any other magical creature you read about here is up to ypu wether or not they ae real.

If anyone has and suggestions or questions on the story let me know. I have no problem explaining my writing. I'm not the best person with spelling or grammer and never claim to be as well.


	6. A Scare

Chapter Six 

A Scare

"What just happen?" Seanie wondered out loud.

"What happened is…" Madison started, "our slaying friends are back and ready to kick some ass."

"You gotta love being best friends with these girls." David muttered.

"So should we do help them?" Brendon voiced.

"HELL NO!"

"Brendon let's think about this. An evil demon, running through the graveyard, vampires that we've never seen before that are incredibly strong. And as of now Sam and Sarah are the only one's with any idea who these things are." Madison said. "I'm going to talk to these people." she said gesturing towards the members of the Covenant and Kate.

The boys and Kate sat quietly whispering to each other. "Umm… this is a little weird." Madison said. "But hi, I'm Madison." Madison said quickly, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Kate." Kate replied glad someone was talking to them. "This is Tyler Simms, Pogue Perry, Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm no Sarah but I can try to explain whats going on and tell you a bit about everyone. And I know about the Covenant of Silence." Madison said, before any of the guys could say anything, "Not because of Sarah, though. I'm a witch and from living with Slayers you learn how to sense new coming, uh, "supernatural" beings, I guess is a way you could put it."

Pogue chuckled, "No worries then but think you could tell us a bit about everyone, Sarah seemed to pissed at us."

Madison laughed, "Well I'm Madison Rocca, you can call me Maddie or anything. I'm a witch and mainly focus on water magic."

"Sweet." Tyler said.

"Brendon is the tall blonde one. He doesn't have any powers but Sarah, Sam, and him have been friends since like preschool. When his foster mother died he moved in with Sam." Madison continued. "Then Seanie was friends with them since like birth, and his parents died and his older brother had leukemia and when he was hit by a car he died. Ryan the youngest member of the Joyce family moved in too, he's eight."

"Woah." Tyler muttered.

"The stories only get worse. Liam's family kicked him out and he moved in with us. The boy's like a genius. It's scary." Madison joked. "Kyle was Sam's older brother and was turned into a evil demon. We like to keep that quiet. Josh Savoy and John Micciche were killed by vampires. James John's younger brother moved in with us."

"That's kind of scary." Reid replied.

"Then Piper is a witch/whitelighter. And has amazing magical powers."

"Sounds pretty complex." Caleb said. This seemed to be the only time he was paying any attention.

"Then Samantha. Her parents were slaughtered. Her younger brother burned to death infront of her eyes. Kyle was turned evil. She's lost a lot of her friends. The girl pretty much lives in hell."

"Ouch. What about the blonde girl?" Kate questioned.

"Right, always seem to forget about her. Kara is a bitch. Has no powers or any friend ship with any of us, but dates Liam. She's staying on this floor while everyone else stays upstairs. There are rooms up there for you guys too." Madison replied bitterly at first then cheering up towards the end.

The others held in laughs as long as they could before cracking up. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Madison contently said.

"What do you mean?" Caleb questioned.

"Well the guys are great, Kara is a bitch, Sarah is always there when you need her. But Sam it's extremely hard top connect with her. She's my best friend but at times you are so at lost with her. She knows what she has to do and sticks to it. I'm sorry if she won't talk to you guys much but she's just been hurt so much, that she won't let anyone else in." Madison replied. "Sometimes you have to wonder when everything changed. Sam used to always be so happy. Sarah too. In between the two of them you had enough sweetness to last you forever. Still do most days, until they're both tired but Sam you'll only see it in this house or out away from everyone."

"Don't we know it." Caleb said as the front door slammed. The two girls being discussed collapsed on the floor.

"I can't believe you just did that." Sarah said.

"What he ticked me off." Sam replied.

"So you blow a demon up." Sarah joked.

"Oh you were hoping I'd do it."

"Actually I wanted you to set him on fire." Sarah said as the cracked up on the ground.

Madison shook her head. "You're both crazy."

"We know." Sarah replied. She sighed looking at the guys, "Guess I…"

"Sarah don't. It's okay, it's just a lot to take in." Caleb replied helping her up and hugging her tightly. He lent a hand down and pulled Samantha up as well.

"Thank you." Sam said quietly.

"Don't mention it. I'm Caleb Danvers, that's Kate Turrney, Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms." Caleb replied.

"Hi." she said quietly. "Judging by Maddie's smirk you all know who I am."

"Probably a bad majority of you're life story." Reid joked.

"Sorry to interrupt." Brendon said entering the room. "But we have problems in Ramblewood."

"No shit. The Kara bitch won't stay there." Madison responded groaning.

"Where's that?" Tyler questioned.

"It's in the bad part of town." Sam replied quietly.

"Where's that?" he questioned again.

"About a half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a whole lot of town here." Sam responded gently.

"So what's the problem?" Sarah questioned.

"Vampires." Brendon responded.

"You serious." Sam groaned.

"Sorry Sammy."

"We'll go with you." Caleb said to the girl's.

"I don't know." Sarah said gently trying to refuse.

"Oh let them come Sarah." Madison responded.

"I don't really want to end up a vampire." Kate voiced.

"It's actually hard for this level to turn you into vampires." Brendon said. He turned to Sarah and Sam, "It's the new ones."

"Oh."

"What do you mean?" Reid questioned.

"Well for a new vampire to make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna try to kill you." Sam said.

"They never really can though." Madison said.

"I hate doing this crap." Sam said.

"SAMMY!" Seanie yelled from the other room, hearing her, they were accustomed to her quiet voice.

"I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire! It's not like I have all these fluffy bunny feelings for them, I'm just not gonna get way extracurricular with it!" Sam yelled back at him.

"I can't BELIEVE YOU just said that!" Seanie yelled.

"What? It's not like they're hot or anything. They just cause a whole lot of issues for me, not always at the right times, let me remind you."

"Oh I like her, she's funny." Kate said, as the others laughed incredibly hard.

"You caught her on a good day, besides she's arguing with Seanie it happens a lot." Madison replied. "So we split up." she then suggested.

"I'll take Caleb, Pogue and Kate." Sarah said splitting her friends up fairly and playing matchmaker. "Reid and Madison take Tyler's truck."

"BUT IT"S MY CAR!" Tyler protested.

"Shut it Tyler, you're going with Sam, everyone else in Seanie's car. LIAM YOU'RE BABYSITTING!" Sarah yelled.

"Yes mom." Reid replied.

"Shut it Reid. Or we'll give you to Kyle." Sarah replied walking out the door the others following.

Sam followed slowly behind and Seanie caught up to her. "Try and talk to these guys Sammy. They seem understanding and this Tyler guy from what I can tell is pretty cool. You're going to the party tomorrow."

"That's absurd." Sam replied. "I love it."

* * *

"So what are we going to talk about" Madison questioned as they entered Tyler's car.

"I don't know. Sex." Reid joked.

"I'm uncomfortable about sex."

**"** Well, we don't have to talk about this... " Reid said as Madison chose to continue the topic.

" Sex COULD kill you. Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and secretions spit out of every gland, and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight. It's violent. It's ugly. And it's messy. And if God hadn't made it UNBELIEVABLY fun, the human race would have died out eons ago.

**Reid sat speechless.**

**"** Men are lucky they can only have one orgasm. Know that women can have an hour long orgasm?" Madison replied. Her phone rung. "Hi Pierre."

"What the hell." Reid muttered.

* * *

Interesting conversations I know. I'm running a poll on wether or not Reid or Madison should get together. Just please review and leave your answer there. Defidently one of the most interesting chapters I've ever written.


	7. An Old Friend

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write latly. My friend invited me on a three week vacation with her about two days before we were going to leave and I forgot to let you guys know. Then I left straight for camp but I'm back and have some writing to do.

* * *

Chapter 7

An Old Friend Returns 

"Oh, it's gonna be a long night." Sarah groaned putting her head in her hands before the engine keys turn automatically.

"What do you mean?" Caleb questioned.

"Sam and me feel sick to our stomachs, never a good sign when you're being sent to fight vampires. Never a good sign at all actually. Last time we both got sick poor Seanie had to spend three months in a hospital. Sam warned him to be careful, he's listened to her everyday each." Sarah replied.

"Girl I can't believe you never told us about all of this." Pogue said.

"I dropped hints, all the time. Exhausted in the morning. Always talking to Jamesy or Ryan. Freaking out when you'd watch those vampire movies, which I **will **get you all back for, by the way. You just never noticed and I never complained." Sarah replied truthfully.

"Still…" Kate started.

"Kate if I want up to you one day and said. You yeah I'm a kick ass vampire slayer who gave up her magical powers to save the world. Would you believe me?" Sarah questioned.

"Wait you used to have magical powers?" Caleb questioned.

"Sam and me used to be element witches, Sam still gets premonitions and senses. I still have the senses and can levitate." Sarah replied taking a sharp turn. "This is where I have to pay attention, look for anything normal."

"Normal?" Kate questioned suspiciously.

"Ramblewood doesn't hold the nicest people, if they act normal they are a vampire, to put it bluntly."

* * *

"PAY ATTENTION BQ!" Seanie yelled as Brendon speeds down the road.

"Come on Seanie you trust me."

"Yeah when the girls are in the car." Seanie yelled as Brendon just barely missed the curve, for the fifteen time.

"Shut it Joycie." Brendon replied.

"If I do you'll get us killed. WATCH THE ROAD PLAYBOY!"

"SHUT IT!"

"AHHHH!"

"Will you chill out." Brendon yelled.

"HELL NO! WE'RE I GONNA DIE!" Seanie screamed louder.

"JOYCIE PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Brendon yelled even louder.

* * *

"Sorry about us crashing your life style." Tyler said getting into Sam's Land Rover.

"Don't worry about it." Sam whispered. "It's been a long time since we've seen new faces around here that all of us can stand." she continued her voice getting louder as she continued talking, getting comfortable with Tyler.

"What do you mean? You seemed to treat Kara, I think, semi nicely." he replied as she started the engine before pulling out of the driveway.

"She's Liam's girlfriend. I've lots a lot of friends over the years. I can't lose another because of their own stupid girlfriend."

"Is that way you hardly ever make new friends, or so Madison tells us." Tyler questioned.

"I guess. I mean everyone I've become friends with has ended up hurt or dead."

"Does that mean your not willing to make new friends anymore." Tyler questioned.

"I guess I could make a few exceptions." Sam laughed quietly.

"Well then what's going on Sammie?" Tyler joked.

Sam laughed quietly, "My guess is more vampires on a quest to take over the world. Either that or we are in serious trouble."

"So how long have you been at this stuff?" Tyler questioned.

"Well I met Piper when I was twelve and she taught me the basics. We fought demons for a while until I meant Faith and found out I was going to replace Buffy. Buffy was the leader of the slayers for years but she's a mother now to like eight kids. Not much time to worry about demons and vampires but she'll help out whenever I call."

"Wow. I always thought the vampire camp was fake." Tyler responded.

"Boy I wish that were true." Sam joked.

"Why?"

"I miss my old life. Being a slayer got my parents killed, and I'm so tired." Sam replied. "We're here." she muttered.

"Why do you guys hate this place so much?" Tyler questioned.

"Not the greatest place to be." Sam replied as Sarah got out of the car and headed in their direction.

"Brandon called. Him and Dave are coming in through the passage." Sarah replied. "Isn't that place all woods yet?"

"Nope, Brandon is coming. Haven't seen him in action since you left." Sam replied.

"He said that he couldn't let his "little sisters" lives be left in the hand of BQ." Sarah replied.

Sam smirked holding back laughter, in the matter on a milla second her facial expressions changed, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Tyler questioned.

"I'll go…" Sarah started.

"No Sah, stay here. Something else is around besides this thing. Anyways you haven't been out in a while. I'll figure out what this is… I'm guessing a high rated demon." Sam replied quickly.

"Sammie that could be a freakin death trap." Sarah muttered angrily.

"Sarah seriously…" Sam muttered shaking her head vigorously.

"That's not the point Sam. What if it happens again."

"Spike's on speed dial." Sam replied running of into the darkened streets.

"BQ take Madison and Seanie cover the back routes, I'll take these guys around the corner, look out for Milliane he said he was on his way." Sarah said to BQ. BQ nodded quickly and ran off with Madison and Seanie.

"Sarah whats going on?" Caleb voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"About four years ago, a year after Sam started being a slayer and the year I started. We teamed up with two other slayers Buffy and Faith. Yes, they were real people. We saved the writers behind "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer".

"You mean that everything was real." exclaimed Tyler, Sarah nodded quietly.

"They questioned us forever on everything. We had to explain the whole story. But that isn't my point, when we teamed up it was in an attempt to take down the vampire council. They pretty much, dictate everything that goes on. Dracula was in charge of it all. Every since then chaos took over the underworld. Demons started going after the slayers, Sam is forced with the powers to visit hell." Sarah informed them quietly, tear began to appear into her eyes.

"Sam was forced to face the devil. It was the first time he had ever shown to handle someone on his own. Now I'll give you one guess as to who his right hand man is now."

"Chase." muttered Caleb.

"It gets better." Sarah said quietly.

"How?" Reid questioned.

"Sam's parents weren't her real parents." Sarah said.

"And I'm not her real brother." Kyle said coming up behind Sarah.

"What?" Sarah questioned whirling around quickly.

"Almost eighteen years ago a girl was born into the Covenant of Silence. Her parents and the other Covenant members elected to hide her away. They were all afraid that if she stayed she'd be in too much danger. When in the end she ende3d up to be in more danger here after all. I'm only Sarah's cousin." Kyle responded.

"Wait that means…" Pogue started.

"That Sammie is one of you guy's younger sister." Sarah muttered.

The Covenant boys were stunned. "You mean," Tyler started, "that we have a younger sister, Sam."

"Well tactically, only one of you has a younger sister." Kate stated.

"Who?" Caleb questioned.

"You." Kyle responded. "Sam's real name is Samantha Marie Danvers not Ogar. She's your younger sister.

* * *

Sam ran through the woods next to Ramblewood. "WHO'S HERE!" she yelled.

"Me." a dark shadow informed.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned cautiously.

"Let's just say," the voice stalled, "I'm a friend." responded the dark quiet voice.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want a friend." Sam snapped back quickly.

"I didn't say I was yours." responded the dark voice walking into the moonlight.

"ANGEL!" Sam exclaimed hugging the larger man tightly.

* * *

Yeperz, I brought Angel into the story. Let me know if you'd like him to stay. Please Review.


	8. I'm A What

An: Oh My God it took me forever to update and I'm so sorry. I was stuck for for such a long time. Please review!

* * *

Bonds That Last: The Slayers Story

Chapter EIGHT

I'm A What?

"Breathing Sam, pretty important." Angel joked hugging the much smaller and younger girl to him.

"Oh what do you care. Last time a checked you were a dead vampire." Sam responded finally letting him go. "What are you doing here, Angel what is going on?" Sam questioned generally confused beyond common belief.

"Sam they're reacting last resort in Summerville. Buffy has been slaying away and Faith hasn't rested in days. Something is going on something none of us can control or stop, well that is none of us but you." Angel responded gently.

"What?" Sam whispered falling to ground quickly being caught be Angel.

"I'm sorry Sam. And I think that it's time you actually know the truth about your family Sammie." Angel responded pulling the long girl down to sit in his lap. Sam was like a younger sister they never ever fought it was actually kind of scary, well very scary. "Sam you were adopted for your own safety."

"What do you mean Angel? My own safety?" Sam asked clearly very confused by the new news.

"Sam you real name is Samantha Marie Danvers. You were born into the Covenant of Silence. Caleb's your older brother. You see the story behind the Covenant is every first born male receives the powers to do anything, once they ascend however they will age every time the use their powers." Angel began.

"Angel what does this have to do with me?" Sam questioned.

"Sam when you were born the power that came with you was quiet obviously not that of a member of the Covenant and as you grew older and were fighting demons and vampires, well evil vampires you were destined for something different so your biological parents had to hide you. Sammie it wasn't meant to get this far." Angel explain but however Sam was out in a different world.

_The smell of burning rumble intoxicated the air and you walked through the darkened streets of hell. Screams of those condemned echoed throughout the darkness. The crunching of the feet of demons following behind you waiting for you to be distracted were heard in Sam's head. _

_The burning of ashes clung to her beautiful face. A trickle of blood slipped down her face, silent tears shown in her eyes. The words the vampire uttered before his death forever etched in her mind. _

"_You'll never be anything but a killer. People you love, your brother, your parents, it'll happen. You can't even save yourself. They trusted you, Josh and John. Where are they now? They're dead. You couldn't save them, they died because of you. You're hopeless slayer and no one will ever remember you. Even if they do, they'll only remember the death you cause and the pain." _

_She slipped up and a demon attacked her from behind. They were like a swarm of bees protecting their honey. "Leave her!" yelled a voice a swarm of energy hitting them._

"That guy the other night. That was Chase Collins wasn't it?" Sam muttered.

"It was Sam. He's become obsessed with you. The devil and source have been scheming together to find a way to kill you." Angel said.

"Why Angel? Why did you all wait so long? Why not tell me the truth!" Sam yelled.

"It's much more complicated than just that Sam." Angel said.

"NO ANGEL IT'S NOT! WHAT ELSE HAS BEEN A LIE HUH? WHY WONT EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU KNEW THE RISKS SAM!"

"I ALSO THOUGHT I KNEW MY FRIENDS, SO MUCH FOR THE TRUTH HUH? I THOUGHT I KNEW WHAT I HAD TO DO! I THOIUGHT NI KNEW WHO WAS TRYING TO KILL ME. I THOUGHT I DIDN'T HAVE A FAMILY! I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE IN THIS WORLD! I THOUGHT PUTTING MY LIFE ON THE LINE TO SAVE ALL YOUR LIFES WAS WORTH IT!" Sam screamed with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Sammie." Angel whispered reaching out to grab her hand. Sam shook her head quickly and ripped her hand out of his grip and took off running back through the path. "Shit!" Angel yelled digging in his pocket to pull out his phone. "Sarah listen it's Angel, we have to find Sam. She found out the truth and didn't take it well.

* * *

The Covenant boys were all sitting around discussing the news they were just told with Kate as Sarah walked away to answer her phone. "Damn it. Why can't Angel ever not cause trouble." They heard Sarah muttering.

"Sarah what s going on?" Caleb questioned wrapping his arms around her, his head resting on her forehead.

"Angel, the idiot, talked to Sam, in the freaking woods mind you, and told her everything." Sarah said. "She didn't take it well."

"How can someone hate us so much and not even know us." Pogue questioned.

"She's scared and Sam doesn't hate you guys. She's been through a lot and lost a lot of people in the past. Getting attached just doesn't came easy to her. Sam's afraid to cause peoples death." Sarah responded.

"Well we should go find her." Caleb said heading in the direction Sam went.

"That poor girl." Kate whispered, even if you didn't know her you had to feel for the girl. Everything she's done, and for nothing. Hell she probably even saved their lives.

"She's been through a hell of a lot." Sarah whispered back.

"Yeah but now she's got an over protected brother who's going to worry about her. All the time now knowing Caleb." Kate joked.

"That's only if she ever trusts him." Sarah responded.

"Please Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler will force her to talk, whether or not she wants to." Kate whispered back quietly following behind the boys quickly.

"I just hope she's okay." Sarah whispered into the quickening wind. Wait quickening wind. "GUYS STOP, WE'RE HEADING THE WRONG WAY!" Sarah yelled grabbing their attention. "She's not taking the path anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Caleb questioned.

"It's the wind. It'll still respond to her extremely strong feelings even without her powers." Sarah responded.

"That's it! We're having a serious conversation about this." Reid stated.

"Sure that'll help you at all." You guys have to remember you have to try to connect to a young seventeen girl who you'll probably never really understand." Sarah responded lightly and quietly.

"We can try." Caleb said, "I may not now her at all, but she is still always going to be my little sister. I want to at least try."

"We all do." Tyler said placing his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Then Caleb go alone. She's through here." Sarah said pointing through the woods. "You'll come to a spot by a small pond she'll be sitting in the only dry spot by the delta. If she's ever going trust you know is a good as time to start."

"She's right." Reid stated putting a good foot forward this time.

"Alright." Caleb said kissing Sarah gently and running into the woods.


	9. Sibling Eases

An: Oh my God, it's been taking me forever to write this. I just kind of needed a break I think. So now I'm back…

* * *

So that's it, everything everyone said to me was a lie. I have a family, or at least I think I do, I at the very least have a brother, Caleb. I guess I can see a family relationship between us. The Covenant can't be all that bad can they? Sarah talks so highly of all of them, even Reid. Spike would have warned us if they were evil or a risk wouldn't he? Hell even Angel would have at least given some clues. Sarah had Wyatt one day and said his protection shield wasn't active at all.

Could she really let people back into her life after all that happened over the past many years of Sam's life? Josh, John, Seanie, BQ, Liam, Millaine, and Egitto all got her to open up, but look what happened to two of them. Murdered. Murdered all because she couldn't save them, Sam was too late. Trying never hurt anyone though… besides herself.

Trust issues, maybe Liam was right on her having those, alright she'll attempt it… because that's just what Sam does, what she always has done.

Let's see overall assessment of people…

_Caleb Danvers, seems like the leader and extremely protective of people. As far as Sam could tell he was the oldest and strongest. _

_Pogue Perry, second in command, keeps everyone in check. The power core of the group and one of the strongest. The major brawn of the Covenant of Silence. _

_Reid Garwin, the ever amazing badass, causes trouble. However there is more then meets the eye to this boy, he actually cares about people. _

_Tyler Simms, the sweetheart, he was amazingly sweet to me in the car and I'd bet he keeps everyone in the group together. He just seems like a giant teddy bear!_

Well it could be a lot worse couldn't it? They're friendly at least, but how will I ever manage to fit in or make them close friends. I'm graduating in a week and it's off to whatever State College will feel pity for me and take me in. God I wish John and Josh were here. They always knew what to say…

"Sam?" A deep voice said behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed maybe he'd just go away if she didn't respond. "I've been looking for you. I just want to talk." Caleb said.

"I know…"Sam sighed, "It's just…"

"Sam, I know it's not going to be easy for you, but we want to help. It's never hurt anyone to try, has it? Heck you're my sister aren't you?" Caleb responded light naturedly.

"I guess so." Sam laughed, smiling brightly. "It's going to take some time though… I got a little too used to relying on myself and not other people. Ever since my parents, well the people I thought were my parents, died I've pretty much relied on myself and had everyone turning to me. It's just not normal for me… I guess you could say,"

"Hey, we got time…" Caleb said coming over to sit next to her. "And I'm sure mom will be glad to see you again." Caleb said.

Sam smiled softly, boy did she ever grow on Caleb quickly, that small, innocent smile of a scared child, "I hope so. In case you haven't notice I haven't exactly been living the life they hoped I would. This world is just so messed up, nothing is never how it seems. I can prove that better than anyone."

"Well you have some back up now… come on let's get you home before you freeze to death." Caleb replied wrapping an arm around his younger, much smaller sister.

"You've been my brother for like twenty minutes… good God… another person overly protective." Sam muttered.

"Hey I can hear you little missy." Caleb replied poking her sides. Sam giggled good naturedly. "Getting pissy at your brother already." Caleb joked shaking his head while they walked to Sam's car. The reached her car in silence hoping in and driving in silence, thoughts consuming the siblings. Finally they arrived back home.

Before they could reach the door Sam sighed. "Caleb?" she questioned quietly.

"Yeah missy?" he questioned turning to face her.

As he turned Sam wrapped her arms around his large frame. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and rushing inside and up the stairs.

"Bitch."

"Shank."

"Whore."

"Tramp."

"Trick."

"Stripper."

"Prostitute."

"Slut."

"Ho."

You heard Sam yell at another person up stairs. "Damn it, you always win. Just once I'm gonna…I MISSED YOU SAMMIE!" yelled Faith.

"I can't believe you're here." Sam said as the hugged tightly.

"That's Faith Cal." Sarah said coming up behind him. "They always do that."

"Sarah thank you." Caleb whispered.

"For what?" Sarah questioned turning to face him as Caleb leaned down and kissed her.

"Bringing me my sister." Caleb responded while Sarah laughed, "However I may have to threaten Baby Boy over there for flirting with my baby sister."

"Oh God, Kate was right. That poor innocent little girl, be nice Cal." Sarah warned.

"Hey Sarah!" Sam called screaming loudly.

"What's up Sammy Jo?" Sarah screamed back just as loudly.

"Is this what always happens in this house?" Pogue questioned behind Caleb.

"Who knows man…" Caleb muttered back.

"I heard that!" shouted Sam quickly. "Wanna head over towards the bombs?" Sam questioned from the top of the stairs.

"HELL YES!" Sarah yelled.


	10. Covenant Learnings

Hello faithful readers! I'm so sorry its been taking me so long to update! My basketball team went away for a week to play and then I had an FFA comp. Hopefully I'll be able to update more before softball starts.

Tala, my best reviewer. I wanted to give you a special thankyou for all your reviews and encoragment to keep writing! This update is for you and if you have a oneshot that you would like written about The Covenant I'm completely willing yo write it for you. Just give me a plot and I'll write away!

Thankyou all again ~Sam

* * *

The bomb fires were considered the only real place in Holbrook you could go to hang out, that is at least if you didn't plan on getting in trouble by Hayward. That is also unless one of the slayers or Crocka brothers are throwing a party, not like that happens all the time. The last bomb fire anyone had was last fall; you waited for them all year. There were moments, Sam even couldn't lie to you, that things got out if control. She remembered last year when they actually had to carry Seanie home. Never…EVER AGAIN! However she does have blackmail on him to last her a lifetime, just like every girl would take out of a moment like that.

"Sam! You aren't really planning on going are you?" Liam shouted up the stairs. "You know what could happen. It's way too risky for everyone to leave the house especially so close to a New Moon."

"Of course I am. You heard me promise Matt!" Sam yelled back down, Faith chuckling lightly in the back round of their shouting, shaking her head from side to side. 'Here they go again'. This was typical, Liam needs to chill out sometimes, but Sam on occasion could be as bad as he is. The slaying life takes away a life but every now and then you need to realize that you're a teenager, for god's sake! People cannot expect you to do everything, ever now and then they have to make their own stand, and Faith, Buffy, Sarah, and Sam know that better than anyone.

"That's insane!" Liam yelled, "You know it too!"

"Liam." Sam said walking down the stairs to meet him. "Please try to live a little. Piper and Faith aren't going anywhere. Besides…" Sam started smiling seeing Caleb trying to pass by quickly and unnoticed. "I'll have my big brother there to protect me." Sam joked lightly.

Liam grunted in response rolling his eyes at her. "You never listen…" Liam spun on his heal and walked away, quickly deciding against it and turning around. "Damn it Samantha didn't you learn anything from John and Josh." Liam spat quickly.

Sam turned faster than anything you've ever seen and slapped him hard and quick across his face. "Don't you dare start on me Liam, you should know better! Do you even have any idea what happened out there! Wait that's right, whenever things get tough you disappear. Josh and John both died holding my hand, trying to save the world and where were you!"

Liam grunted in response, groaning over the slap. "Sam I didn't…"

"Didn't what Liam? Didn't think that maybe just maybe you weren't always right! Didn't think that maybe losing two of my best friends, my two brothers, and my parents didn't change the way I see things! You didn't think that by finding out I am responsible to save the world or that I could lose everything, or maybe the fact that I've been lied to my whole life doesn't affect me! No, it didn't because nothing ever affects you and your perfect life!" Sam yelled, tears coming to her face.

Liam was smart enough this time to not say anything but watch as Sam ran up the stairs to her room, Caleb dutifully following her. Sam slammed her door in time to hear a quick knock, ripping it open expecting Sarah.

"Hi Caleb." Sam smiled slightly; she was still so shy around them.

"Come here Sammy." Caleb said pulling her into a tight, tight hug.

"Thank you, Caleb." Sam said sniffling, quietly.

Outside the door Pogue smiled watching the brother and sister interact. Samantha was going to fit right in, ready she was ready for them or not.

"So Sammy…" Caleb replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well as of right now my girlfriend ran off with Madison and took Kate with her, seems like that Faith girl snuck out with them. Maybe you can help us then."

Almost as predicted Sam turned into a little turtle, Pogue had to hold back laughter. "Help who? With what?" Sam questioned quietly.

"Just the guys and me, easy people to deal with." Caleb replied smiling, lightly pushing her towards the room where they all were.

"Wait, you still haven't answered with what yet." Sam said planting her feet, starring at him like a little deer caught in headlights.

"We're trying to understand more about this whole slaying thing." Caleb shrugged off.

As Caleb was pushing her into the other room were the others were. "Wait where is…" Sam started.

"Right her Sammy." Pogue said holding up five Cokes.

"Apparently, raiding my fridge, Jesus man. Boys really, really, need to stop eating so god dang much. BQ and Seanie almost eat me out of house and home. Now Sarah has to bring four more mouths to feed. Speaking of which what time is it?" Sam said looking around for a clock, "And whose staying in this room?"

The room they were in was about the size of the dorms, however they weren't shared. It had your necessaries a nightstand, burrow, bed, and desk, but on top of everything there was a TV, Radio, and Playstation 2.

"That would be me." Tyler said.

"Well then you go through the door on the right and you'll end up in my room, then the door on the left leads 2 someone else's." Sam informed.

"My room. "Caleb said.

"Okay then." Sam started giggling slightly, "Through CALEB'S ROOM." Sam said stressing Caleb's name attempting to get under his skin only getting a pillow in the face, "Is Sarah's room."

"Alright." Reid said. "Now on to more confusing matters…"

"What is there not to get." Sam started. "I mean evil vampire/demon coming to kill all of mankind. We go and physically destroy it, while attempting to avoid serious injury. Pretty simple last time I checked."

"Funny Sam." Reid said giving her a hair a shake, one that anybody but Sarah or she would have flipped out about.

"How do you guys do it?" Tyler questioned getting a curious glance from Sam, "I men keeping up with all the school work, fighting off vampires, waking up the next morning ready for school, and on top of it all running a household." Tyler said.

"The school work is the easiest. Everyone here is in the top classes although sometimes we don't always act like it. Over the years I guess you could say we've become a strange type of family. We've got each other to rely on for help, when it comes to our lives or the algebra homework." Sam said.

"Remind you of anyone guys?" Pogue joked.

Sam laughed to herself, "Fighting off vampires just kind of comes natural. When you think about all of the ham they could do to the world. After your first few fight you pick up on it pretty well. When… When we still had Josh he used to joke about Sarah and me becoming WWE Diva's. There's tons of different fighting style's out there, all you need to do is find one you're comfortable with and then study it." Sam continued on.

"You a WWE Diva, I can't see it." Reid joked.

"I'll have you know that I actually do minor wrestling and both Sarah and myself have already met Vince and Linda and were told that we are the future of the WWE." Sam replied.

"Not on my watch." Caleb said.

"Uh Caleb hate to break it to but they'd kick your ass." Reid replied.

"Dude not helping" Tyler said.

"Continuing on, waking up every morning is a hassle but we have everyone else looking to us for examples. I'm not gonna lie of stayed home some days because I've felt like crap and when one of the younger boys is sick I'm the first one to volunteer to stay home with them. Simple and easy way to get some rest." Sam interrupted.

"Playing hooky Sam." Reid said shaking his head at her.

"Oh and what is your excuse for all those days Sarah has told me about when you played hooky?" Sam shot back.

"I believe that's Sam five and us zero." Pogue said.

They all laughed, "And I guess when it comes to running the household I take it a step at a time knowing I always have them to fall back on." Sam said smiling.

"And now you have us." Tyler said and Sam smiled wider.

Outside the door Piper smiled, Sam was finally getting the life she deserved. Though she knew the coming days would be the toughest they'd ever see. This family was ready for it.


	11. Sibling Bonding

An: Sorry its taken mev so long guys. I'd give a good reason but would rather not put a damper on anyones moods but feel free to ask if you muct know. Any how I'm going away for camp for two weeks and hopeful will be able to updat equicker after that and school is all over.

* * *

"I guess I do." Sam replied to Tyler's previous statement with a smile.

"Of course you do, and take it from someone who knows, Caleb will never get off your ass." Reid said flipping Caleb the bird.

The term if looks could kill ran through Sam's mind as she laughed at their childish behavior. "Oh boy, here we go again. I always get stuck with more male genes that I don't need." Sam muttered just barely loud enough for Caleb to hear.

"Yes, and we'd better be the only guys you spend this much time with." Caleb said protectively wrapping an arm around his younger sister.

"Yes what I tell you!" Reid yelled before Pogue hit him upside the head in perfect harmony with Sam's eye roll, which had the room laughing.

"Sammy why don't you tell them about the book, maybe they'd get all this stuff better!" Piper shouted from her room across the hall.

"What book?" Pogue questioned, curiously.

Sam sighed deeply, rubbing her face gently with her hands. "The Orox is what we took to calling it. Not positive about why we were really little then is my best guess. It's kind of like our own Book of Shadows. All of our spells are kept in there, records of weapons that do and don't work and the descriptions of some well known demons. It usually comes down to it being our lifeline more often than not if anything ever happens to Sarah or me." Sam said giving only a simple description.

"Sounds like the Book of Damnation." Caleb said after she finished, receiving a questioning look. "Oh come on Sammy it's not like we don't have something like that."

Sam looked down blushing. "Jesus Christ you are one shy little girl. I'm not going to be a liar here Sammy but you're going to have t deal with four over protective brothers." Reid said flicking her nose.

"HEY!" Sam squeaked grabbing her nose in outrage. "I just don't like people starring at me, makes me feel… feel insecure."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Pogue question starring at her like she'd grown seven heads, "You have nothing to be insecure about. I mean you're like perfect."

"Pogue that's sweet of you but I know I'm not the best looking girl out there, compared to Sarah and Kate, and I can only wish to be perfect. I have my share of screw ups to and I can be a real witch sometimes, hence what Cal saw with Liam." Sam paused for a minute before continuing.

"It feels like people know my secret sometimes too. Almost like they know I'm responsible for my friend's deaths, or how people killed by "parents" and I was too weak and pathetic to save them. Or how I watched my younger brother get murdered and was totally helpless. When you see things like that it's very easy to feel insecure." Sam replied subconsciously wrapping her arms around herself tightly, gripping on to her sweatshirt which read "Savoy "on the arm.

Reid for lack of better things to say responded in true Reid fashion, "Well hey I'd tap you before both Sarah and Kate."

Tyler seemed to almost glare at him, suddenly feeling possessive, while Caleb's over protectiveness kicked into over drive. "Hey that's my little sister you're talking about!"

"I'm going to have absolutely no breathing room am I?" Sam questioned Pogue.

"Afraid so Baby Girl, there's no way of escape from us either." Pogue replied pulling her into a side hug.

"Oh God help me now." Sam sighed snuggling up into Pogue's side listening to their constant banter. They reminded her of the old times that Sarah, Josh, John, Seanie, BQ, and she used to share before everything happened. Long before their lives changed and were trust into a world they believed impossible. While she was silently reminiscing it took only a matter of minutes before she fell into a deep sleep to make up for lost time. However this time Sam finally got to sleep feeling safe, loved in protected, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. These buys would change her life and she could only hope she wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

A light knocking happened at the door before it opened reveling BQ. "Sorry dudes taught Snicks was awake, got some stuff she should probably know about."

"Like what?" questioned Reid obviously he was trying to pry, as usual.

"Sorry man, but I really should only tell her, I told Liam something he wasn't supposed to know one day and she really ripped me a new one. I could hardly walk for days and it hurt to pee." BQ replied, always the blunt one smiling watching Sam sleep. "She actually looks calm and at peace for once."

"What do you mean?" Caleb questioned worried about his sister.

"She doesn't get much sleep. Sam will always put everyone else first, even if she's hurt." BQ answered leaning against the wall.

"Not anymore." Tyler said fiercely catching the attention of his brothers while laying a blanket over Sam.

"You keep on telling yourself that bud."

"Snicks can I borrow your car!" Seanie yelled up jolting her awake.

"FINE!" Sam yelled.

BQ laughed shaking his head at her knowing full well Sam had no idea what she just agreed to causing to laugh even harder when her head fell into her hands. "You alright way down there Sammy?"

"Ugh the thought of him driving my car." She muttered.

"Oh come on." BQ joked.

"It's killing me!" Sam moaned hiding herself the blanket.

"Just hope he doesn't crash." BQ replied.

"Not funny man, not funny."

"Okie Dokie." BQ replied.

"See this is why I like him," Snicks started to inform the Covenant, " one he can fight, two he'll do crazy things in graveyards with me, three he's strong, four he can fight, but mainly I like him because he says okie dokie."

"You see, she is very tired right now, and I'm thinking that we'll avoid the bomb fires tonight." Piper said entering the room, laughing at Sam's immaturity.

"SAMMY HELP!" Maddie yelled. "GO AWAY YOU HORNY TOMCAT!"

"What the fuck?" BQ questioned before falling Sam as she ran down the stairs. "OH MY JESUS!"

The scene in the kitchen was a great one before Piper froze him. There was a guy who was touching himself and chasing Madison standing in the very middle of the room. "Thank God Jamesy and Ryan are not here." Piper muttered.

"So why is Sir-Lust-A-LOT after you?" Sam questioned seriously.

"How should I know?" Maddie shouted.

"Well because it's your damn fairy tale and a live and frozen in our kitchen." BQ said before Maddie lunged for him.

Sam immediately stepped in the middle, "You know if I could freeze the two of you I would, often."

"People can we focus here!" Reid yelled feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well fine." Madison snapped. "Jeez Sam your new brothers are very impatient."

"At least they don't spend an hour talking about how bad sex is." BQ replied.

"SEX IS SO BAD FOR YOU! Right Sammy?" Madison replied looking to Sam for help.

"Hey don't look at me. You're talking to the girl who has never been kissed in her life, let alone had sex." Sam answered shyly.

"You've never been kissed before." Pogue said shocked.

"GOOD!" Caleb replied.

"Completely ignoring them what the flip are we going to do with crazy guy?" Sam replied.

"Well how can you get rid of a sex demon?" Piper asked.

"How should I know!" Maddie replied looking again at the rather cute evil demon.

"Everyone shush up!" Sam yelled.

"Damn." Reid muttered to Tyler, who had yet to even respond at all to what was going on, obviously concerned about what Sam would have to do.

"Now, we can do this the hard way or... well, actually, there's just the hard way."

"That's fine with me." BQ cheekily responded with.

"Are you sure? Now this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content."

"Sammy just do it!" snapped Piper.

"Well fine, unfreeze him." Sam said, the moment he was unfrozen she quickly flipped him over her head and onto the ground.

"You will die and soon Slayer. The source has plans for you it's what the prophecy says!" The demon yelled well Snicks twisted his arm dislocating his shoulder.

"Yeah well you can tell him I said good luck!" she replied stabbing him in the heart with a stake as he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Tyler questioned.

"Well the stakes pretty dull so must likely just back to hell." Sam replied standing up off the ground before wavering slightly.

"Wow there you alright Sam?" Pogue asked leading her to the couch.

"Yeah I just misjudged his weight." Sam answered wincing as her back it the couch.

"So Sam please do tell what this prophecy is!" Caleb said taking a seat across from her with Reid while Tyler sat on the other side of her and Pogue.


	12. Fears Are Reality

OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long! PLZ Review/Comment

* * *

"Well, we'll be going now…" BQ said pulling Madison with him, "Come on you've had enough fun for one day. You can go give Seanie the talk again." BQ finished dragging a now very happy Maddie behind him.

"Oh I remember my talk." Piper muttered.

"I don't think it's possibly to ever forget mine." Sam muttered groaning into a pillow, "Give me a second to grab the Orox." Sam said to the Covenant members.

"Alright, hurry up though I'm hungry." Reid said.

"Oh Sam it wasn't that bad." Piper said laughing.

"Not that bad." Sam replied from the living room grabbing an extremely large, twenty pound book off its pedestal, it glowed lightly in Sam's hands almost like a cat purring to a gentle touch. "It involved Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, a condom, and a banana." Piper immediately started to laugh, "And to make it even worse they have it on tape. I couldn't look at Wyatt and Chris for weeks."

"If it makes you feel better the elders saw it to." Piper responded slowly backing away.

"Oh my flipping God! I'm so sick of those flipping elders. They are horrible nasty people. "Sam freaked out, getting a laugh from Piper. Sometimes Sam could remind her so much of both of her sisters.

"Sam relax, will you!" Liam yelled coming into the room.

"Will you people stop telling me to relax, God dang it!" Sam yelled throwing her hand at the ceiling only to have a rather large chunk of it blow up and land on the floor. "Oppsies."

Maddie leaned over the whole in the ceiling with Seanie. "So apparently Sam's regaining powers, NOW WHY THE HELL DID MY FLOOR BLOW UP!"

"Well…" Sam said turning around to look up at her and see the Covenants faces, she laughed, "You guys look like fish. Anyways you see Piper brought up the Elders and it's well known that I don't really like them…"

"Oh, now then fix my fucking floor will you!" Maddie yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Sam replied. "Now what is that spell again. Oh I got it! _Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen_."

"Samantha!" yelled a large voice.

"Oh go away and get out of my life! I just need to have a little tiny tiny bit of a life is that okay with you!" she shouted towards the ceiling. "Good now go away." She said flicking her hand at the ceiling. It glowed a golden light before disappearing. "I hate those flipping Elders." She muttered sitting on the floor in front of Caleb's feet the Orox glowing purple in her lap.

"Do I want to know?" Caleb asked looking down at his younger sister. Sarah had become a sister to Pogue, Tyler, and Reid but he'd never actually gotten a sister. Kate was sweet and all but she seemed more as a cousin then a sister.

"Um… maybe I'll tell you the story one day. When we have a lot of time and there is nothing important around that I can accidentally blow up." Sam replied resting her head back against Caleb's knee. It was odd for her with these guys, she felt safe, protected, and loved. No matter how many times she scowled herself she continuously found herself opening up to these boys.

"Maybe, I believe you will tell us one day." Reid replied bossily.

"Reid I can't guarantee anything. At any moment of any day I could screw up, make a simply mistake and die." Sam replied. "What we do isn't easy and it sure as heck isn't safe. One mistake could lead to the end of our lives. That's why we take everything so seriously. The prophecy being a major part of it, we can't afford to joke around"

"What's the prophecy?" Tyler questioned.

Sam sighed deeply before opening the Orox to the very last page. A picture of an evil demon and a ghostly looking vampire sat on the outsides, almost like a fancy borderline. "Wow." Caleb muttered.

"The prophecy states that on a warm Tuesday night of the year the youngest slayer gains her total powers the source will wage a fully fledged war on the slayers. The sources army outnumbering the slayers to the point where there is only one way it can be stopped or evil may be able to take over the world, mortal and magical." Sam informed the boys. Almost immediately it clicked in Caleb's eyes.

"NO." Caleb angrily stated, "No way am I letting you two do that."

"Do what?" Reid questioned obviously totally confused.

"Caleb there is absolutely nothing we can do to get around this. Everyone has been trying to figure out away to avoid it but it's not possible." Sam said. On August 16th of this year either Sarah or I is going to die. Unless I somehow pull off a miracle, but judging by how much I can't do, there's no way around it.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Caleb screamed, freaking out. Sam reared back almost scared of Caleb the fury in his eyes, the fire, brought back unwanted memories.

"_Snickers run! Look out!" Sam heard Josh scream. There was no stopping out here just running no chance to stop. _

"_I killed Johnnie. I killed Johnnie." Sam heard behind her. "Oh look at the little bitch run!" shouted the source chasing her down. Sam felt her feet fly out from underneath her. She turned her head to see fire and fury burning in his eyes. _

_Hatred and betrayal seeped out from her. The fire growing in his eyes as he began to suffocate her, Sam's throat was closing on her. The windpipe was quickly and steadily losing all oxygen. Any fight she had left was gone. She lost and her best friends were dying. _

_As Sam's world went black the very last thing she saw was the fire in his eyes. The same fire John saw when he was killed and the last thing Josh would see in a few minutes. _

Those fiery eyes were the same eyes she saw coming from Caleb at that very moment, terrified Sam did the only thing she could imagine, she ran. "Sammy where are you going?" Caleb shouted about to run after her.

"Whoa there Caleb." Seanie said steeping in and stopping him. "If there is one thing you must know about Sam is that she's fast. You won't catch her. She's way to fast and she knows the area better, Give her time to cool off. You must have sparked a memory in her. Sarah and Sam both get vivid memories that can come up whenever they feel something."

"Caleb Danvers what did you do!" Sarah yelled storming into the house.

"What… I didn't…" Caleb started.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Sorry Caleb." She muttered hugging him tightly. Sarah's tense stressed muscles relax against him. "I can't watch Sammy go through some of the past events again. She's terrified of you guys Caleb and for once I don't know what to do to help her."

"What do you mean she's terrified of us?" Caleb asked looking down at Sarah and moving a stray piece of hair out of her frustrated face.

"Caleb you scared her. Sam thought. She thought you were going to kill her." Sarah said almost reaching tears.

"What?" Caleb said, shock not only evident on his face but as well as the other Covenant boys.

Sarah grabbed Caleb's hand pulling him over to the coach with her. Sitting in between him and Pogue she sighed deeply. "Before I left a person who we thought was a friend turned his back on us. He sold us out to the source of evil, who now knows all our weaknesses that came into play that night. He killed Cheech and Josh, but not before he tried to kill Sam. When you flipped out on her like that she had a flash back of him and ran because she was so scared." Sarah said quickly in one breath.

"We would never do that Sarah, you know that!" Reid snapped.

"I do know that Reid, but does Sam? She's scared to let you guys in only to get hurt again." Sarah said curling up into Caleb's sighed, exhaustion taking over her she gradually fell asleep as the Covenant thought about what she said.

Soon Kate tipped towed down the stairs after putting their shopping bags away. "Thank God she's finally asleep. I was beginning to worry."

"Yeah we all are." Tyler said. "Guys are we in way to over our heads?"

"I don't know Baby Boy. I honestly don't know." Caleb said before picking Sarah up and bringing her to her room.


	13. Vampire Warnings

Sam sat in solitude out by the rivers bank having a silent battle in her head, in frustrating she sighed loudly placed her head in her hands. The world and life just didn't make sense right now and her inner battles were not helping her at all. It didn't seem right, and it didn't make any sense.

Life just wasn't fair too good people. People like Sarah, Maddie, and The Sons shouldn't deal with this crap. It was her curse not theirs. Maybe they need to leave to protect themselves. 'But if they leave will I be able to survive, it's not right for me to force them to leave.' She thought to herself before her inner turmoil took over.

_Samantha you must save the world it is your duty. _An elder screamed at her. 'Why must everything be up to me, I'm just one girl. I can't save the world on my own, I wouldn't be able to stomach it.'

_Sammy why didn't you save me, why'd u let me die? Why didn't you help me sissy? _She heard Bailey in her head. 'I tried, I really did. I would have done anything to save you Bailey, I hope you know that.'

_Some hero you are Slayer you are the cause of your best friends death." _The source said. 'I know, I failed them and I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. They never should have been in danger anyways'

"AHH!" Sam screamed clenching her head tighter hoping for relief from the pain and voices. "It is completely not fair," Sam sighed. "I'm only me. Odd, weird, quiet me. How can I be everything they need me to be?"

"You always did expect too much out of yourself Sammy." Said a dark cracking voice behind her.

Sam made a barely audible gasping noise, before whipping her body around. Her eyes widened at the sight before her covered in mud, scraps, gashes, sticks, and leaves with ghostly white fangs showing were Josh Savoy and John Micciche. "But you died," Sam said covering her mouth.

"No we didn't," Cheech said, "Although dying might have been better." He finish in a deep menacing voice scaring Sam enough that she stood and took a few steps back. 'I created this' Sam thought.

"You need to leave Massachusetts Sammy. Soon enough the Source will be back and we won't be able to help you. He's coming to kill you guys and we will help him." Josh said stepping towards Sam again.

As Sam backed up again her back hit a tree by the woods. "I don't care if he comes back. I'll be ready and this time I will kill him."

"We'll have to fight you Sam, we'll have to kill you." John said stepping closer so Sam could smell his horrible breathe.

"Not if I kill you first." Sam whispered. With one last glance she ran around the tree and through the woods heading back towards her house, making up her mind, she need to leave in order to protect her friends.

If not from the Source then from her, she would cause them ultimate pain. It was too dangerous for them, they all deserved to live past their eighteen birthday, something she wasn't expecting to do. As she ran she flipped I message off to an old friend.

_I'm coming 2nite_

"Now what Josh?" John questioned, they couldn't just let Sam die in a war she never wanted to be a part of. Could they?

"Nothing, we did what we could to warn her but we must get back before Chase finds out." Josh replied as the two disappeared in a shimmer.

_**Sons Of Ipswich**_

"Dude what are we going to do?" Pogue questioned, asking the question on the minds of every son. "I never imagined this stuff existed, let along affected Sarah. I can't believe none of us noticed."

"I think none of us wanted to notice. I mean Sarah came in and accepted each of us the way we are. She didn't freak out when she learned the truth she dealt with it and we all gained a little sister in the future Mrs. Danvers." Tyler chuckled.

Reid laughed quietly, "Everyone always says the Sons and Sarah now. She hated all the fucking attention."

"Yes she did." Caleb laughed, "But she always said anything for you boys. Well more like anything for Tyler, Pogue, and me. Only Reid when he was on her good side."

"I remember when she had a bruise on her ribs and I asked her about it she just laughed and said Kate slammed the door on her." Reid said.

"Dude why are you looking at her ribs!" Pogue said laughing at the evil, protective look on Caleb's face.

"Kate did slam the door on me that time." Sarah said leaning against the stair case. "Reid only noticed on one of our nightly meetings." She finished, rolling her eyes at the annoying, cute blonde badass boy.

Reid laughed, "Oh you loved them Sarah." He said as she walked down the rest of the spiral stairs.

Sarah laughed as she kissed Caleb lightly and sat between him and Pogue making herself quiet comfortable in his side. "No I really didn't. Ever since the first night I meant you guys he'd hide out and wait for me to walk out of the showers. Except he never hide in the same flipping space. He scared the shit out of me every night."

Reid laughed, "So that's where you would disappear to." Tyler said slapping Reid upside the head.

_**Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)**_

Sarah's phone rang alerting her to a new text message. '_We have a problem.' _Came the message from Sam for warning Sarah before she literally burst through the door. "Sam what's going on?"

Sam looked up the few inches to Sarah's height with tears in her eyes bursting out into tears. "Its Josh and John they're not dead, more like they're undead."

"What do you mean?" Maddie said coming down the stairs.

"Oh god." Sarah said curling up tighter into Caleb's side. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we really can do but our jobs." Maddie replied.

"I can't kill them." Sam said sighing, sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"You may have to." Maddie replied. "It's what you were born to do."

"I REALLY DON'T NEED YOU TO REMIND ME OF THAT MADISON!" Sam snapped, groaning and rubbing her temples. "Sorry Maddie it's just…"

Maddie smiled through her shock that was the first time Sam had ever lost it at her. "It's alright Sammy I know those boys were your brothers and nothing can ever change that. But what if you do have to?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it but the lives of the innocent will always come first." Sam replied going back into slayer mode.

"As always." Sarah said from her spot with Caleb.

"What's going on?" Caleb questioned finally voicing the Sons confusion.

Sam stood up sighing again, something that seems to always happen. "Sorry we do that sometimes. You guy have heard about John Micciche and Josh Savoy right? " Sam asked.

"Yeah Maddie mentioned them." Pogue said.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Tyler questioned.

**"They've been turned into vampires."**

* * *

Please don't kill me.

I'm sorry it took so long to update its been a tough year for my family and rolling with the punches hasn't been easy and this story had been placed on the back burner. Well enough about that. I'll try and update again soon.


	14. The Fifth

"Oh shit." Reid stated, slumped against the coach, watching the reactions of the others around him, both Sarah and Snicks looked like they were at a lost for what to do. And honestly he couldn't blame them. Even Caleb looked worried.

What if that happened to one of them?

"You can say that again." Maddie said sitting next to Sam on the steps. They should be dead! There is no way this should have ever happened to them. They didn't deserve this. Anger building towards Sam, if only she got there fast enough. Shaking the thoughts out of her head Maddie suppressed her anger… for now.

Kara unknowingly chose now to walk in to the house of all the times in the universe. That girl sure knew when to come make things seem so much worse. In Sarah's mind Kyra was an angel compared to Kara. Kara just made their lives unbearable.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" She questioned smirking at the glare she received from both Maddie and Sarah. Sam had to wonder if Kara lived only to make their lives hell. 'Why did I tell Liam she could stay here again?'

"No you aren't Kara. Did you need something?" Sam questioned calmly secretly planning way to rip Kara limb from limb.

"Actually I need to talk to you privately." She said to Sam who glanced at her questioningly.

"Oh secrets. I love secrets." Sam joked gesturing to Kara to follow her up stairs, against the glances from Maddie. Kara obediently followed realizing that this was her only chance.

As Sam climbed up the stairs with one last hopeful look at the others down stairs, she walked down the long corridor into her room. "Alright what do you need Kara?"

"I'm not Kara." Said a dark crackling voice as Sam turned around Chase grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. "I knew there was something different about Sarah but who would have thought you'd come around. Huh, little sister. Too bad you weren't able to join us for the first introductions and your brothers attempt to kill me. But I have more power this time around. No one will be able to stop me. Not even the pathetic little Covenant. Even with all of them ascended. There is no way to stop me. "

"Chase Collins." Sam stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world, a well developed technique adapted from her way of life. "Obviously you have never met me in your lifetime, because I will find a way to stop you, whether or not you like it."

In total outrage Chase pushed harder on her windpipe cutting off all oxygen to her body. Laughing evilly he watched her squirm. "You look just like Sarah did when I kidnapped her. But my new friend gifted me more power."

"The Source." Sam said wide eyed, chocking on her words.

"Oh and she's intelligent too." Chase laughed stepping out of the shadows, more into the light. He looked the same as Sarah described, of course he couldn't age in hell. Sam couldn't be that lucky. "And how are my darling brothers?" He questioned.

"Asssssskk ttheeem yourrrseeelllfff." Sam chocked out struggling for air. 'Come on Sam think how do you get out of this, oh what's every guys weakness.' Chase laughed moving his body closer to hers to get a better grip on her his movement giving Sam the perfect opportunity; she kicked him right in the legacy. Chase immediately let go, while Sam started coughing and feel to the ground. "HELP!" she shouted.

"They can't help you." Chase said darkly. "I like them feisty you'll be the perfect little wife and mother." He stated approaching her, eyes black as night. 'Whoa back up a second, wife and mother, hell no. It will never happen.' Sam thought.

Sam stood up, standing her ground protectively. "Go for it big man, I'll kill you." She stated. Chase shoot an energy ball at her which Sam caught and intensified, lightning and fire now circulating around it. She pitched it back at him, softball paying off for something. The door burst open as he was hit. "I'll never marry you." Sam said while he disappeared milla seconds before being hit.

Sam sighed quickly pulling the ball back at her before it had a chance to demolish the house she forced it to disappear. 'That could have been bad, horrible actually. Turning towards Sarah, "I take it that was Chase."

"Uh Huh."

"Lovely." Sam said walking out to the closet and pulling down a soccer bag. "I have to go. Don't wait up. I'm not coming back tonight after my watch." She finished, walking towards her dresser and grabbing clothes while Sarah and BQ looked on. "Well this is surprisingly easy." Sam muttered.

"It's not like we could stop you Sam." BQ answered, "You'd lay our asses out."

"You will be safe though right?" Sarah questioned. "And I am not telling those boys down stairs."

"As safe as I can be." Sam sighed, "I'll tell them. I want you two to stay on your guard. Maddie's been off a little lately, Seanie well he's just Seanie, Mililani is planning out everything for graduation in three weeks, and Liam well Liam is too obsessed with Kara."

"You noticed she was acting weird too. " Sarah said.

"Yeah, just be carefully alright and don't kick Kara out besides I really don't want to listen to Liam."

"We will be Sammy." BQ said hugging her.

"I'm a phone call away if for some reason things get to out of hand call me. And then do me a favor, please. Find out what you can about John Putnam."

"Isn't that the name on the grave in the very back of the graveyard? That's the one that power shot out of at you." BQ questioned.

"Yeah, that's the one." Sam replied checking her phone, one new text message.

_Okay, I'll be waiting._

Quickly Sam throw her phone in here pocket. "Putnam." Sarah said. "I think I've heard that name before. I just can't remember where." Sarah sighed angrily sitting on Sam's bed.

"I'm not sure if it's connected to anything but its possible just like anything else. You guys should be safe besides any usually issues, I have a feeling the trouble will follow me." Sam stated.

"We'll look into it." Sarah promised. "What do I tell the guys about Chase?"

"The truth I guess." Sam replied.

"Yeah, that's not gonna fly over well." Sarah stated.

"So you go like this… HEY GUYS!" Sam yelled walking out towards the stair case bag and iPod in hand.

"What's up Sammy?" Pogue questioned.

"Well we kind of thought you might want to know Chase Collins is back and stronger than ever." Sam stated as though it were nothing again.

'Three, Two, One.' Sam thought, smiling at the end.

"WHAT!"

"Chase was just here as Kara in my room, blah blah blah… told me I was going to marry him and have his child…. More blah blah blah… he's stronger with powers from the source, which actually kind of pisses me off… oh and he tried to kill me… well that's it a think." Sam stopped and replayed the past events in her mind. "Yep that's it."

Almost instantly the living room of Sam's house turned into, what sounded like, a jungle. Each boy was involved in their own personal rant. Quietly Sam turned to Sarah "Now might be a good time for me to slip out don't you think."

"Yeah but be careful." Sarah whispered back hugging her before she ushered her out the door.

"Look after them for me." Sam said before hoping into her newly returned land rover.

"I will." Sarah replied as Sam drove off, "just please be careful Sammy. I have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"She'll be back." Angel said from the deck appearing out of nowhere next to Sarah.

"Yeah I know, but will she be back in one piece?"

"That one is completely up to her." Angel answered as the reentered the house.

Inside the house the boys and Kate took it upon themselves to keep having a discussion without noticing Sarah and Sam's disappearance. Caleb was seeing red, the first time around with Chase was bad but now for the second he was after his younger sister.

"AND SAM IS NOT LEAVING OUR SIGHTS!" Caleb yelled.

"You're just a little late on that one Cal." Sarah stated finally drawing their attention to her.

"Where'd she go?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know Ty, she left. Told a group of us earlier she was leaving and she'd check in when she got a chance. We have no idea where she went." Sarah replied glumly.

"Can't you track her?" Reid questioned.

"You can only track a slayer if she's willing to be tracked. That's the only reason you where able to track me besides the demon way but Sam mad sure all traces of her DNA are gone. She's not that stupid. We're just going to have to wait until she calls us… if she calls us." Sarah replied.

"WHAT! WE CAN'T JUST LET HER LEAVE!" Pogue yelled.

"Yes we can… and we have to. She'll come back, she always does. I have to go help BQ with the Orox for a little while. Why don't you guys try and catch some sleep. I'll leave my door unlocked in case you need me." Sarah replied, kissing Caleb goodnight and hugging everyone else before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Sam sighed walking down yet another corridor, maybe this break was what she needed. Sure she'd miss graduation, but softball was all over. She had two months from next Friday to train.

"Flight 169 to California now boarding."

"Grabbing her pass and bag Sam headed towards the loading dock.


	15. Spike in Cali

Sorry it toom so long. But hey reviews make me happy. A happy me writes more!

* * *

It had been two months, two very long months in the Nickerson household. Sam didn't call… ever, and to make matters worse they still had no idea where she is. They were hoping as Sarah gradually regained her powers she would figure it out but there was no such luck. Piper had gone home a while ago, she had other charges that needed her help besides Sarah. Angel took off promising to stay in touch this time around, but not much had come out of that either.

The boys routinely made trips back to Ipswich, sometimes accompanied by Sarah, in order to keep up appearances. Turns out Tyler inherited the veela blood from his father which skipped the other three and Sarah knew Sam was his mate, know getting her to believe that is a different story all together. Tyler was gradually getting sick for a while until Sarah moved his stuff into Sam's room and set him up in there. Hoping Sam would return soon…

* * *

The Underworld was dark, smelly, and all around nasty, yet a great place to gather information from unsuspecting demons about what is coming to kill you. A skill Sam quickly perfected spending more and more time in the area, unfortunately for the demons. "What's he planning?" Sam yelled digging her elbow into the lower level demon.

"I don't know! I swear!"

"You honestly expect me to believe that!" Sam yelled hanging him over the edge of the cliff, she wasn't exactly positive where it leads but she was guessing into nothing. It was all too easy lately. All you have to do is scare the shit out of something and it talks, usually, and if that doesn't work you just kill it. Demons are just stupid.

"Okay. Okay, he plans to attack the 15th, the day before it is been predicted to happen! If he kills the slayers before the 16th he won't have to worry about dying!" the demon replied, hoping Sam would just let him go.

"Good. Now when he does die and is completely pissed off as to why you'll be there to tell him." Sam responded letting him drop into the endless crevice.

"Well someone's PMSing." Spike said behind her. Of course she wasn't Sam got even more quiet then usual when she was PMSing and of course she was easily pissed off, but that's besides the point.

"Please my secret weapon is PMS." Sam answered turning around a smirk on her face. Sam had become more define in her time gone, and a heck of a lot stronger. Her mental and physical ability had double, all her powers returned and she could all around kick ass.

"Yes, yes of course your highness. Oh and what else can you bless the world with, oh wonderful amazing one?" Spike questioned laughing.

"My amazing and keen fashion sense, I mean I look wonderful." Sam said looking down at her small athletic shorts and cami which was now torn in some places with scrapes and dirt everywhere and her hair was going in every which way, but hey she was in hell right?

"Oh vampires of the world beware." Spike joked.

"Spike you made a joke. Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? I know it hurts the first time." Sam replied biting back a grin and laughter.

"Shut up you. Can we discuss something else then myself please."

"Okay we can move on to how much I hate my life." Sam suggested with a smirk that could easily give Reid a run for his money well his dad's money.

Biting back a chuckle Spike answered shaking his head in a scolding manner at Sam "Nope. Think of something else."

"I love you." Sam said smiling widely.

"No you don't, but thanks for saying it." Spike replied ruffling her hair.

"No seriously Spike. You're the brother I always wanted and the Source is gonna attack tomorrow, possibly, I' m going to have to go back." Sam responded.

"Aw. She does love me."

Sam laughed before quickly turning serious again. "And I'm not planning on being able to see you ever again. "

"Let's not talk like this…"

"I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming who ever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day, I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat m- or enjoy warm, delicious, cookie me, then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done, which has been a long time coming and we all knew would happen."

"Sam… I hate cookies."

"Well tough luck and I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been, either. This isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army is ready. Now. "

"Samantha Marie…."

"Tomorrow morning, I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth and I am finishing this once and for all. Right now, you're asking yourself what makes this different. What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one? It's true. None of you have the power that Sarah and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice." Sam finished consciously cutting Spike off.

"I know Sam. Did you find out anything about the scythe?" Spike questioned leaning away from the growing sore subject that is Sam's eighteenth birthday.

"It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher."Sam responded.

"Hunter?" Spike questioned next.

"I cut him in half." Sam answered without blinking.

"All right Sam, good job! He had that coming. But do you think that killing the source's brother may blow up in your face. This is not your best idea yet Sammy."

"Yeah I know." Sam replied sighing.

"Should make fighting him a little easier though. That's one last piece of back up you'll have to worry about."

"Hey, if all else fails I can act madly in love with him and let him ravish me." Sam joked to Spike only to be stared at. "Sometimes I shouldn't say words."

"You can say that again. Someone is a little over tired.

"Uh huh."

"How many time am I gonna have to kill it do you think? Give me a Ballpark figure. "Sam asked Spike referring to the source.

"I'm betting at least twice Sam. He's only gotten stronger." Spike answered

"Oh Joy."

"You sure you want to do this Sammy?"

"Spike if I don't someone else will have to and that not fair to ask from anyone."

"True but is it fair to ask this from yourself?'

"Nope but I accepted that a long time ago."

"I'm sorry me and Angel can't be more help." Spike said sadly.

"Spike you guy raised me. You've helped enough." Sam answered.

"You tell that to everyone don't you?"

"Only the people I really like."

"Just don't get killed alright. I'm not gonna be there to save you." Spike said.

"You know me, not much with the damseling. I think I'll be fine."

"Alright now I'm pissed where's Hunter?" Angel questioned walking in on the conversation.

"He kind of had to split." Sam answered.

"What do you mean?" Angel questioned.

"She cut him in half." Spike answered.

"Oh. Not your brightest idea."

"Yes I know. But I wish people would stop telling me that." Sam replied turning a corner. "Hey isn't that a crypt? "

"We should probably check that out." Angel said.

"I don't know guys. Crypt plus vampires equal bad." Sam said.

"Well please take your time coming. It's not like we're getting any older." Spike joked.

"Oh my god. Two jokes in one day! Angel can vampires get sick? "

"No Sam."

"Damn it. Kill all joy why don't you." Sam said walking into the crypt while punching a crypt watcher in the face only to have him get back up. "Ugh. What part of punching you in the face did you not get? Stay down." She said kicking off his head.

Angel turned to Spike questionly. "Hey don't look at me. It's a slayer thing. It's all very violent and painful and most things find the pain is not a friend."

"You two gonna help me or stand there." Sam called from deeper in the crypt. "Holy shit demon penguins!"


	16. The Return

"Hey." Caleb said coming up behind Sarah and wrapping his arms around her. He's been worrying about her, she hasn't been sleeping much and her head was always off in the clouds. It wasn't the way his Sarah was, she was always there paying attention and worrying about everyone she knew, heck even people she didn't know.

"Hey yourself." She whispered back lightly kissing him on the lips. "You alright?", she questioned gently her voice barely auditable.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He replied sitting down properly next to her in the meadow, linking their hands together tightly. "I'm more worried about you though, Sah." Caleb pulled Sarah over and up so she was resting against his chest and giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"I'm fine Cal. Really, I am." She muttered snuggling up to him.

"For some odd reason I don't believe you. What's going on Sarah?" Caleb questioned, generally concerned for her.

"I'm worried about Tyler. It's almost past time for him." She cried to Caleb as he held her tighter like if he let go she'd slip away from him.

"Tyler will be fine Sarah. We just need to find Sam." He sighed. "Why'd my sister have to be as stubborn as I am?"

Sarah laughed gently. "She always puts others before herself. Sam would be dying and still give up the last bit of food to someone else. It's the way she is. I swear Caleb if she knew what was happening to Tyler she would be back here in a second and never leave his side if she had to. I just don't know how to find her. " Sarah sighed.

A breeze picked up by them and Sarah gasped quickly. "Maybe you don't have to find her Sarah." A soft voice ran in Caleb's ear, the voice that belonged to someone who would never be out of The Sons of Ipswich's eyes again.

"Sam." Sarah exclaimed jumping into her open arms. "I missed you so much. Dang girl you got muscle now."

"All adds on to what I've always told you, life suck and then you die. Hi Caleb." Sam whispered.

Caleb picked up his sister and twirled her around. You are never leaving my sight again."

"Honestly I wouldn't mind that." Sam muttered hugging Caleb tightly, "Now someone going to tell me what's wrong with Tyler?" Sam questioned honestly concerned for Tyler's well being, of course in typical Sam fashion.

Sarah sighed, this was going to crush Sam, "Sam, Tyler's a veela."

"Aren't those the magical creatures that rely on their mate, everything they do are meant to keep them happy? They're extremely possessive of their mate and amazingly over protective. I thought those were all but extinct. " Sam said.

"I'm impressed." Caleb said. "Most people would have no idea what veela's are, everyone in the Covenant is one."

"Hey, I pay attention to Leo, Spike, and Angel on great occasion." She joked lightly. "But has long as Tyler had his mate with him he should be fine." Sam finished confused.

"That's the problem Sam…" Sarah said.

"His mate left before his birthday but her presence still lingered, he's been real sick." Caleb said.

"Oh my god." Sam muttered sinking down to the ground before passing out.

"Sammy!" Sarah exclaimed. "We need to get her into the house."

"Is she okay?" Caleb questioned.

"She's probably hurt, but she's not stupid, she knows she's Tyler's soul mate."

_How is that possible… I can't be. I'm not a veela's mate. I can't be with Tyler for the rest of my life, he doesn't even know me. Things were so much easier when I was staying with Spike and Angel. _Sam thought ascending the stairs to her room, only to gasp when she opened the door. Tyler was sleeping on her bed, looking adorable curled up with her Teddy Bear Kyle gave her when she was seven.

However, he wasn't relaxing calmly but rather having a nightmare. He was gasping for breath and sweating. "SAM!" he yelled.

Sam immediately moved to his side. "Tyler… Tyler wake up. It's just a dream…" she said shaking him gently. "I'm right here Ty."

"Sammy…" Tyler said groggily, the smell of Sam quickly filling all his senses. Jumping up and staring wide eyed at her, taking a disbelieving look.

"I'm right here Tyler." She said quietly sitting next to him.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her holding tightly, "I thought I would never see you again."

Sam hugged him back tightly. "Oh Tyler, if I had known…" she started almost crying, holding on tighter and tighter to Tyler who soaked it all in. Acknowledging was the first step of bonding and he was thrilled she was here.

" Shh… it's okay sweetie." Tyler said nuzzling into her neck.

"You should sleep." Sam said "You need to catch up on your rest. "

"But…" Tyler started.

"Don't…" Sam said.

"I can't lose you again." Tyler said.

Sam pulled off her shirt leaving her in a cami and sweat pants, "I'll be right here when you wake up." She said laying down next to him, only tensing for a second when he pulled her closer.


	17. Whatever Happens, Happens

"Ohh we are so totally screwed!" Sarah whispered to Sam early in the morning, everyone else was still a sleep.

"If he can get to that seal we will not be able to stop him. That's why I have to open it and figure out what to do before it's too late. If the source manages to beat us there they only last choice we have is the slayers ritual." Sam muttered to Sarah.

"Sammy… that's too risky." BQ said from behind them coming up and hugging Sam tightly. He knew she'd be back, she always came back. Sam has a reason for everything she does and he knows that. Sure sometimes it's hard watching your friends leave and having no idea if they'll be back or if they'll survive.

"We know, but we always have to think of the possibilities…"

"Sam a long time ago someone told me you have to hope for the best and whatever happens, happens because if you don't you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life. Well she also said Life sucks; it will keep sucking, so suck it up. That's a totally different story though… my point is shouldn't we not worry about what could happen and focus on what is happening. "BQ said cutting Sam off.

"When did you get so smart Quirence?" Sarah questioned smiling.

"Must be from spending too much time with you beautiful ladies." He responded smirking.

"Ah… always the ladies man." Sam laughed nudging his shoulder.

"Please I have to practice on someone." BQ, laughs.

"So you're saying we aren't good enough for you? "Sarah questions raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…, umm…" BQ muttered not knowing what to say while the girl looked at him with the kicked puppy expression. "I never said that it's just… yeah you guys are beautiful… but you both kind of have boyfriends or well Sarah does Sam I have no idea what's going on in your love life… but yeah… I love you guys… well girls… ehh." Bq stammered out while the girls laughed at him.

"We know Quirence… we know. It's just fun to watch you sweat." Sam laughed poking him in the side.

"Well that's not very nice." He muttered.

"Never said I was very nice know did I." Sam retorted.

"Girl you are down right creul."

"Well damn… the cat's out of the bag Sah. And I tried so hard to hide it." Sam said.

"Hey now, don't bring me into this." Sarah said laughing at both of them when they started sparring. Sam was winning of course… but BQ could talk smack like no one else.

"You hit like a little girl Sam!"

"I'm so going to kick your ass!"

"Aww… did the baby girl break a nail."

"Yes… I did and it hurts. You should kiss it and make it better."

"Eww… it's sure I don't want to catch anything!"

"HEY!"

"Uh-oh the bitch is coming out. Everyone beware."

"Oh no he didn't"

"Yes Sam, yes I did. Whatcha gonna do about it Small Fry."

"That's mean."

"Never said I was nice now did I!"

"That's my line."

"TOO DAMN BAD HOE!"

Seanie during this had wondered into the kitchen. "What are they doing?"

"Sparring, mainly with their mouths over their fist but it's entertaining never the less." Sarah said smiling at him.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"And how long have they been going at it?" Sean questioned.

"Only a few minutes." Sarah replied laughing as BQ fell on his ass.

"THAT'S MY BUTTOCKS!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BUTT!"

"YES I DO!"

"DO NOT!"

"I thought Jamesy and Ryan where the little kids." Seanie sighed laughing at two of his three best friends.

"OWIE!"

"GET OVER IT QUIRENCE!"

"Yes well people are all kids at heart right." Sarah chuckled.

"They just go a bit over the top." Seanie muttered to Sarah.

"YOU DISSED MY GERBIL SAMMY!"

"YOU DYED THE FLIPPING THING HOT PINK"

"HE WAS BEAUTIFUL."

"NO HE WAS BUTT FRICKEN UGLY AND THEN YOUR STUPID HAIR DYE KILLED IT."

"HE WAS AWESOME!"

"HE WAS A FLIPPIN HOT PINK RAT WITH A LONG ASS TAIL THAT FLIPPING SQUEAKED ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"SHUT UP!"

BQ didn't notice he was so flared up he left an opening for Sam to pin him. "AH I WIN!" she shouted.

"Are you children done? "Seanie questioned.

Sam and BQ both looked at him with innocent expressions. "Seanie!" Sam yelled running up to hug him.

Sarah laughed at their antic both Sean and Sam jumping up and down screaming like little kids. 'And he said her and BQ were little kids' "Guys I think we should all go get some sleep for a little while longer." She said looking at the clock.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Goodnight you guys." Sam said walking up the stairs and back into her room. As soon as she laid down Tyler wrapped her back up into his arms. Sam sighed snuggling closer. BQ was right whatever happens, happens, she'll just figure it all out in the morning.


	18. An Unbreakable Bond 1

Merry Christmas everyone. I seem to have found a spark in my mind for this story again! I hope to update again soon let me know what you think please! Any review is welcome! And I must apologize greatly for my grammer, I'm not very good at it... :)

* * *

The sunlight was way too bright even through the back of Tyler's eyelids the sun was blinding him. He rolled over slightly and snuggled into the pillow, it smelled so much like Sam... Wait Sam? Tyler shot up like a rocket looking frantically around the room. She was here last night wasn't she? It was too real to only be a dream or figment of his imagination. Tyler listened closely sighing as he heard to shower and a soft voice singing.

'She didn't leave…she's still hear. Calm down Ty. It wasn't a dream' Tyler thought relaxing, only slightly, but relaxing never the less.

"_We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying  
live like we're dying_…"

Tyler smiled as she came to the end of the song and hoped out. He could hear the light thumping of her feet on the floor as she bustled around the bathroom. 'I really hope she doesn't put makeup on, she looks amazing the way she is' Tyler thought. Smiling as he saw Sam walk out of the bathroom texting with her hair still wet but partially pulled up. Still humming the tune from when she was in the shower. She must have written, he had found some of her other sheet music when she was gone. She adjusted the strap to the cami she had on while slipping her IPod into the back pocket of her white short shorts, totally paying no attention to Tyler.

"_We never know a good thing till it's gone  
you never see a crash until it's head on  
all those people right when we're dead wrong  
you never know a good thing till it's gone_

Yeah... gotta start  
lookin at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this is all we got and we gotta start livin it  
every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
gotta live like we're dying"

'She looks like a goddess. Sounds like one too' Tyler sighed, quietly he walked over to her, slipping his arms around her from behind. Immediately Sam tensed and looked into the mirror to see who it was, gasping when she saw Tyler. "Jeez Ty, you need to warn me. I almost just flipped you over my head!" Sam explained reminding herself to take deep breaths, everything was fine it was just Tyler.

Tyler smiled and nuzzled into her neck, Sam had relaxed by now a bit, yet you could tell she isn't extremely comfortable. "You weren't there, you promised to be there when I woke up." Tyler whispered in her ear sounding heartbroken.

Sam stood confused for a second until she remembered what happened last night. "Oh my gosh Tyler… I'm so sorry!" said whirling around to hug him. "I woke up and all I could think about was how I still smelled like underworld and demons."

"It's okay…" Tyler started.

"BABYGIRL!" Reid shouted from around the corner. Tyler sighed deeply, trust Reid to interrupt his time with Sam. Sam smiled at his fallen face and gently kissed his check, causing Tyler to beam.

"In my room Reid." Sam shouted as she heard him stomp by and turn around, Reid really needed to learn to lift his feet he sounded like an elephant.

This was of course one of the few things Sam had noticed and missed while she was gone. Caleb's smile, Reid's stomping, Kate's hyper-activeness, Pouge's leather smell and well everything about Tyler. Why did she trust Tyler, Caleb and the others so much? They were some of the few things that reminded her she has a family.

She missed coming home to Jamesy and Ryan running up to her with stories about their adventures during the day and them begging her to tell them one of her stories. They'd stay up all night until they hear done. She missed the thunderstorms when they would come running into her room to spend the night, because in their minds Auntie Sammy could always protect them. During a thunderstorm she woke up expecting them to come bursting through the door and then when they didn't she found herself running to Spike and Angel in tears. They always understood though, life was tough and it was the simple things Sam relied on to survive. She missed staying up late into the night talking with Sarah about all their fears and concerns, the ultimate and unacceptable fear of failure. Sarah was her sister no matter what anyone says, they've been through thick and thin together.

Or how she missed just talking to Kyle and hearing about the underworld and how not all creatures down there were evil, some just have nowhere else to go. Then there was always swimming with Maddie or arguing and acting like children with BQ. Running in the morning with the dog, Casey, and Seanie where she could express herself freely. Cry, scream, run, collapse, they were all things she could do with him and Seanie would never breathe a word of it. She missed having Dave and Millanie around, they kept here sane and grounded. She missed Piper's fussing and cooking, reading in the library with Liam where no words needed to be said, he understood she needed this. She even missed Kara, Kara was one thing that reminded her of what teenage life could and should be like, but it was something she could never have. However dwelling on those thoughts could really rack one's mind and staying sane becomes nearly impossible.

Suddenly Reid burst through the door running at Sam and flinging her around, immediately breaking out of her thoughtful trance. "Where the hell have you been!" he shouted at her. Sam smiled laughing and hugging him tighter, okay maybe she missed him yelling and complaining to.

"Reid share!" Kate yelled coming into the room and hugging Sam tightly. Sam smiled as Pogue came to hug her too.

"Things haven't been the same without you here Sammy."

"AUNTIE SAMMMY!" Little feet tamped on the floor as Ryan and Jamesy ran to Sam attaching themselves to her leg. "We missed you!" Ryan said.

"Aw… I missed you guys too." Sam said kneeling down so she could properly hug both of them.

"Sam." Liam said smiling.

"Hi." She responded, the both of them starring at each other. "Alright you may not like it but I'm hugging you anyways." Sam laughed running up to him.

"Samantha."

"Kara."

"Welcome back." Kara responded smiling and wrapping an arm around Liam. 'She's nice now' Sam thought making a mental note to ask Tyler about it later.

"Thanks. Where's Maddie?" Sam questioned, usually Maddie would have been the first one taking her to the ground.

"She left; about three weeks ago… we haven't seen her since." Caleb said coming into the room.

Sarah and Sam shared a look. Something was up, Sarah knew and Sam had a good idea what. Things were about to get interesting.

Kara sighed turning to the younger boys… "Come on guys, let's go make welcome back cookies for Sam." She said taking the now excited boys down stairs, winking at Sam as she went by.

"Millanie and Dave took off two weeks ago too." Liam sighed after Kara and the boys left the room. As far as they knew they were visiting Dave's aunt.

"Yeah… I know." Sam replied.

"What?" Sarah questioned, surprised by Sam's statement. There's no way she could know they left, Sarah didn't even find out until the next morning.

"Well…. You honestly didn't think those two just decided to leave right? They're training with Leo, Wyatt, and Chris. They spent a week helping Spike, Angel and me when we couldn't handle the scaber demons for some reason. These things were like macho. But yeah, they went to train and help me. Dave somehow figured out where I was and how to get in touch with me. Low and behold, I woke up to the both of them jumping on my bed." Sam answered smiling.

"I'm gonna kill them." BQ said.

"No you aren't, they made an unbreakable bond, well all five us did. They weren't allowed to tell you anything and we still aren't so don't even ask. And Kyle is down in the underworld with Paige looking into something."

"Jesus… what the hell is going on?" Liam Pogue questioned.

"And what the hell is an unbreakable bond?" Reid questioned.

"You can't break an unbreakable bond. " BQ started.

"No shit really?" Sarah questioned.

"Sarah shut up." BQ replied acting like a drama queen.

"Oh make me." Sarah joked sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature guys." Sam smiled, while everyone laughed, completely content for a moment.

"You know Sarah guys aren't allowed to hit girls let alone beat their ass." BQ joked.

"Oh I'd love to see you try." Sarah replied smoking.

"Um… I believe I did last night…" BQ started.

"Yeah and Sam kicked your ass!" Seanie yelled sending Sarah and Sam into a fit of giggles.

"Shhhh… I only lost focus because she made fun of the awesomeness of my gerbil!"

"IT WAS A HOT PINK RAT WITH A LONG ASS TAIL!" Sam yelled.

"Oh we really don't want to know." Kate said smiling.

"Anyway back on topic, what is an unbreakable bond?" Caleb asked hoping to get an answer this time around, lucky Sarah quietly responded.

"An unbreakable bond is like the strongest form of trust say you were using it for a secret like they are, people can be named who you can talk to about it but if you talk to anyone else about it you die. Plain and simple."

"But we have notification that the death is slow and painful, destroying the things you like most about yourself before throwing you into the worst imaginable pain anyone could ever experience." Liam stated slowly.

"And then…" Seanie started.

"And then you die." BQ finished almost at a whisper, looking sadly at Sam.

"Therefore, I really can't tell you what's going on…" Sam said sharing one last look with Sarah. Something was going to happen something only Sam could stop, but she'd need Sarah's help.


	19. Dave Knows

AN: Oh wow I haven't updated in so long and I want to apologize. I seem to lose track of time and I'm at a part in the story were if I don't write it correctly the story may not turn out the way it was meant to.

After spending the day explaining to everyone how she was with Spike and Angel, including how those two vampires managed to get along, Sam was exhausted. Everyone asked so many questions and she believes she told them all she can, of course leaving out everything in the unbreakable bond and her hospital visits. Sam spent the day with everyone by the pool working on a tan that was already complete do to the sun in sunny California. That was the best part about days in California. In the afternoon there was lots of sun, peoples watching, little demonic or under worldly activities, and no Spike or Angel. Of course she would never tell them she was glad when she didn't have to see them all the time. It would most likely end bad for her.

Caleb was pestering Sam about the bond. However there was no way to break it and while, Sam would never admit it to them that's what scared her the most…

It's the if in life that will truly get to someone, Sam thought. If I never left. If Tyler never met me. If I never met Sarah. If my parents never died. If I was never born. If evil was never in the world. If… Sam sighed slipping off her flip flops and standing in the pool up to her shorts.

"You know if you think like that too long those wrinkles will stay that way babygirl." Dave said sneaking up behind her and sitting on the pool's steps.

"DUDE!" Sam jumped.

"Dude? You are way to tense Sam." Dave chuckled.

Sam sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight and turned to face Dave. Dragging her fingers through the water. Drawing circles and enjoying the silence. Staring at the stars she muttered, "I almost didn't do it you know?"

"Do what?"

"Make the unbreakable bond. Then I thought of something Josh told me once."

"What's that babygirl?"

"Before you speak, listen. Before you write, think. Before you spend, earn. Before you invest, investigate. Before you critize, wait. Before you pray, forgive. Before you quit, try. Before you retire, save. But most importantly before you die, give. It made me stop and think about all of you."

"Who knew Savoy would ever say anything so smart."

Sam laughed, "Scary thought, isn't it?"

"Almost as scary as you and this unbreakable bond…"

"I had to do it Dave."

"Sam if the others ever find out that I knew…"

"Dave you need to know… because this will only work with your help."

"What am I doing?"

"I need you to distract the Covenant and Sarah."

"You're not telling Sarah!"

"That was part of the deal. I tell her and I die."

Dave groaned, massaging his temples. He knew he would be helping Sam but he can't help but think about Tyler. He may not be around much but he saw Tyler after he ascended and babygirl wasn't around. Even Dave would admit it was heartbreaking. "I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"You tell me everything, and I mean everything and I'll do it. But you have to spend time with Tyler. This is going to kill him. Give the boy some happy memories babygirl."

Sam laughed her okay. "I remember a time when you used to hate every guy that ever liked me…"

"Stop stalling babygirl."

"I'm meeting the source on the 15th right around 11:30. My powers come back full force at midnight. I need to stall that long and then I will do everything possible to kill him Dave. Spike, Angel, and me met with him and came to an agreement about it with him. Of course not without him going through the wall and me a table but shit happens right?"

"Sam if you can't stop him you'll die."

"Dave I already accepted this three nights ago before I came home." They were interrupted by Sam's phone ringing. Caleb. Sam walked away before picking it up.

"Hey silly girl!" Dave called, "I love you, you know that, right."

"I love you too." Sam called back before picking up her phone. "He calls the smartest most wonderful girl in the world speak and be recognized." Sam answered before walking away listening to Dave chuckle.

Sam sat on the floor in between Tyler's legs telling them about vampires and demons, oh and tons of stories... Reid was actually paying attention for once.

"Oh… I remember a good story. SO Liam was trying to get Sarah, BQ, and me to do something once…

"_So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" asked Sarah._

"_Nothing strenuous." Replied Sam an ice pack resting on her swollen knee._

"_Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind." BQ said while Sam and Sarah groaned. _

"_I think we can do better than that." Liam replied. _

"_I was thinking about shopping. As per usual." Sarah said. _

"_Oh. There's an Arden B. in the new mall." Sam said now perking up._

" _Oh, sweet. I could use a few new shirts. Them seem to disappear into Sam's and Sarah's rooms." BQ said while they laughed. _

" _Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world or go to the mall?" Liam said sarcastically. _

" _I'm having a wicked shoe craving." Sam said. _

" _Aren't you on the patch? " BQ questioned laughing as Sam adjusted her knee._

" _Those never work." Sarah exclaimed._

" _Never." Sam agreed, shaking her head._

" _And here I am, invisible to the eye, not having any vote." Liam muttered staring at the ceiling. _

" _See, I need a new look." BQ started explain to Sarah as Sam orbed them all in drinks._

" _Oh, you could go with full black secret agent look." Sarah joked._

" _Or the puffy shirt, pirate slash... " Sam replied obviously teasing BQ._

"_Yep! The Earth is *definitely* doomed." Liam said. _

"Liam ended up convincing me to stay home with him and work with the book. It wasn't so bad, besides my knee hurt so dang much I would never have been able to maneuver around the mall." Sam said while the boys laughed at her story.

"You guys are so mean to BQ."

"YES THEY ARE!" BQ yelled from down stairs.

Caleb laughed, so we're curious. Can tell us more about demons and the source…"

Sam sighed. Looking at the ceiling… okay but it's not pretty…"


End file.
